Mix up
by fuku meow meow
Summary: What happen when you put Anzumanga Daioh and Negima into Vampire Knight? Chaos break lose! And what is Kaname hiding from Yuki? Main Pairing: Kaname X Yuki There is a little bit of OOC out of character...BRING ON THE CHOAS!
1. normal day

* * *

Mix up!  
By: Fuku meow meow 

I do not own Anzumanga Diogh, Vampire Night, and Negima!!!

voice: hey i'm talking voice:( hey i'm thinking)  
Voice: hey i'm doing something  
hey I'm somewhere Chapter 1 Normal day.

Summer break end over at Cross academy and everyone has returning from there families. Same old day, same old school, same old crowd of school girls trying to get pass the Disciplinary Committees.

Yuki: No pushing please! Let the Night Class go to there classes. holding a group of school girls back

A girl: Aww... we just want to see the night class.

Zero: This is stupid... GET IN TO YOUR DORMS NOW! ALL OF YOU! UNLESS YOU WANT DETENTION!!!!!! (AN: gasp! Run away!!!!!)

A girl: Ekk!! Retreat!! all the girls ran off  
Yuki:Falls on her back Owie... only if your were here earlier, it would have been an easy day.

Zero: whatever. -.-

voice: are you ok yuki?

Yuki:looks up Kaname! stands up and brushes herself off. I'm ok. It's nice to see you again. How was your summer. .

Kaname: It was good. Thank you, Yuki for doing this everyday. It must be a real pain.

Yuki: Oh, it's no problem. It our job to protect your secret.

Kaname: oh before I forget, Yuki...Zero, Chairman want to see you in his office. -.-

Yuki: Oh! Thank you for tell us.

Kaname:smile no proplem. See you later, Yuki.leaves

Zero: Lets go already, Chairman is waiting.walks away

Yuki: Oh alright. Hey!! Don't leave me here!!start to run

In the school

Kaname: Ichijo...

Ichijo: Hi Kaname, do you need me for something?

Kaname: Yes, I have a question. How many extra rooms do we have left?

Ichijo: We have Hundreds of them left. Why do you ask?

Kaname Will probably have some new students coming in soon.

AWSOME!! This is my first Fanfic ever on fanfiction.  
Theres some fun and love up ahead!!

* * *

Please review. 


	2. New students

Chapter 2: New Students

In the office Chairman was in his office rapped up in a blanket watch T.V. Until he hear a knock on the door.

Chairman: Quickly turning off the t.v. Come in.

Zero and Yuki entered

Yuki: Chairman you...

Chairman: It my Lovely-Daughter-who-never-calls-me-dad.

Yuki:sigh Dad, Kaname said you called us of something.

Chairman: so happy that she called him dad and starts to dance in his seat

Zero: Chairman!!!

Chairman: Oh yes!ahem! Were having a school bus of new students and teachers coming.

Zero: great, more people to deal with.

Chairman: Not really, so are humans, They'll be going to Night Class.

Zero/Yuki: had the deer in the headlights look

Chairman: What?

Zero: YOU IDIOT!!!!!!YOUR PUTTING HUMAN IN THE NIGHT CLASS?!?! THAT A BUS LOAD OF LEVEL E's RIGHT THERE TO DEAL WITH!!!!

Chairman: Don't worry. Not even Kaname can touch them, even if he tried. They know about the vampire secret and agreed to keep it a secret. Oh and before I forget, Yuki...Zero, hand in your Weapons, your off the Disciplinary Committee!

Zero/Yuki: What?!?!? Why???

Chairman: Because...you two will be joining the night class!!! -- holds up two night class uniforms

Zero:falls to his knees how much damage are you planning to make this year.

Chairman: Hold on I need to make a call.

Yuki: About what?

Chairman: I need to call the maid to tell them to have 25 to 37 rooms ready.

Zero: Hell is going to break lose on the campus!!!!!!!! HELL I TELL YOU!!!!

Yuki: don't worry Zero. As long we're there there won't be chaos. -.-

Chairman: that is true. I want you and Zero meet up with Kaname at the entrance gate at 7:30 to night and welcome them.

Yuki: HAYYY!!!

Zero: Ack!

Chairman: Now Zero,behave and get along with the new students.

Zero: As if! You can't force me to.

Chairman: I'm not, but the students will.

Zero: What was that?

Chairman: Oh nothing. Now, go put on your new uniform.

Zero: I believe the word hell will describe this school. You hear me?! HELL!!!!

Chairman/Yuki: sweatdrop

Zero: coughs Excuse me.

Yuki: we'll be going now

Chairman: Ok, Good luck. 


	3. The arrival of Chaos

Fuku meow meow: Hi its me again. I want to thank you all for reviewing. starts crying Thank you Zaiaku Dyuu-san, I'll remember you as my first reviewer ever on fanfic.wipes away tears Now... on with the story!

P.S: I NOTICES I PUT CHAIRMAN INSTEAD OF HEADMASTER!

(sorry)

Note: I do not own Anzumanga Diogh, Vampire knight, and Negima!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: The arrival of Chaos 

It 7:30 at night and Kaname, Yuki, and Zero were already at the gate waiting for the bus.

Kaname: so let me get this straight the headmaster said you and Zero will joining the night class? Plus a bus full of humans? HE IS OUT OF HIS MIND! WHAT IS HE THINKING?!?!?! OO

Yuki: I have no idea. He also said we're no longer the Disciplinary Committee. Wait...we're off?! Yes! Freedom!!! Thank you headmaster!!

Zero: Here they come.

Kaname: I need to talk to the headmaster.

Zero: Here they come.

Yuki: I tried but he said ' Don't worry about it.'

Kaname: But still, we...

Zero: HEY!!!!!!!

Kaname/Yuki: What?!!!

Zero: They're here.

The bus slowly came to a stop. It had the tour bus look.(AN: nice)The door opened and it was dark inside.

Zero:steps in front of the door Hello is anyone...All of a sudden, a girl with blond hair and tan skin came out from the bus and kicked him in the face sending poor Zero flying.(AN:NO!!!ZERO!!!)Wahh!!land in a bush

Girl: Sorry about that! It's alright everyone! Were here!!!

All of a sudden a bunch of School kid and teacher came out the bus.(AN: they even had to open the second door.)

Kaname/Yuki:backing up to the gate until they were surround by new of all shapes and sizes.

Yuki: H-hi.

Students:Hello! Thank you for letting us come to your school!bow

Kaname:steps forward Hello, my name is Kaname Kuran, I'm the president of the night class. This lovely lady next to me is Yuki Cross.That person over there... points to Zero who was O.K. is Zero Kiryu, they are also in night class.

A girl: Some of students came from different school so let us split up in to groups.

The students split themselves in to two groups.

A Girl: First up, Professor Negi's Class!

A small young boy walk up to Kaname.

Boy: Hello, I'm Professor Negi Springfield.

Kaname:( He so young and small! Is he really a teacher or is he pulling my leg!) 00

Yuki:( He's like a chibi teacher!!)

Negi: Now, let me introduce your new classmates.(AN: I'm just calling out the main characters I'll use. NOT GOING TO CALL OUT ALL 31 NAME!!! BOTH FIRST AND LAST!!! I'll put in a chapter that has all the names later.)

Girl: I'm Ayaka Yukihiro,ex-class rep.

Girl: Asuna Kagurazaka, nice to meet ya!

Girl: I'm Setsuna Sakurazaki

Girl: I'm Evangeline A.K. McDowell and this is Chachamaru Karakuri.

Chachamaru:bows

Girl: I'm Chisame Hasegawa.

Girl: I'm Fuka Narutaki and this is my twin sister Fumika.

Fumika: Hi!

Yuki:( I sure going to confuse their names.)

Girl: I'm Yue Ayase and these are my friends Konoka Konoe, Haruna Saotome, and Nodoka Miyazaki.

Girl: I'm Keade, a ninja.

Girl: I'm Ku Fei, a Chinese martial Artist. Sorry about the kick!

Negi: And that's everyone in my class.

Kaname: Okay, now it your turn Miss...Uh...

Lady: Miss Yukari, I'm a language teacher and next to me is Miss Minamo a PE teacher. Now let us introduce ourselves...CALL YOUR NAMES IN ABC OREDER...NOW!!

Girl: Chiyo here!!!

Kaname:(Hold on isn't she suppose to be in grade school?!?!)00

Girl: Kagura here!

Girl: Kuran here!

Girl: Huh? Oh! Osaka here!

Girl: Sakaki here!

Girl: Tomo reporting for duty!!

Girl: Yomi here!

Man: Kemura here!!

Girls: What is he doing here?!?!?

Yukari: Simple and easy! Muahahahahahah!!!!

Minamo: mumble Yeah like your personality.

Yukari: What was that Minamo?

Minamo: Uh? What? I didn't say anything.

Yukari: Yeah whatever.

Kaname:ahem Now that we introduce ourselves let go to the dorms.

Yuki: Wait Kaname! What about Zero?!

Zero: still out

Keade: I got him picked Zero up and threw him over her shoulder. Okay lets go.

* * *

Fuku meow meow: Chapter 3 is done!!! Sooooo many names!!! This will get interesting from here okay! 

Please review.


	4. roommates

Fuku meow meow: Hi everyone!! It's Christmas!!!!!!!!! Hay!!!!! Okay everyone! I was give a dare to write about a show I use to watch when I was in Europe.(stay for 6 years) I will put in later in the story. YOU WILL LAUGH OUT LOUD!!!!!!!!!( Hint: talent show) Muahahahah!!! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Note: I Do not own Vampire Knight, Negima, or Azumanga Daioh. ( I wish)

* * *

Chapter 4: roommates

At the moon dorm

Kaname: Your names are listed on the chart against the wall so we already decided who will be in your rooms. You'll ether have your own room or share rooms with three to... TEN people.

Everyone: OO

Kaname: Just kidding. If you have problems with or room or roommate just let me know. Any questions?

Tomo: rises her hand

Kaname: Yes?

Tomo: Are we sharing room with vampires?

Kaname: sweatdrop Uh... I...don't think so.

Tomo: Awww man.

Yomi: stares at Tomo Hope to get bitten?

Yuki: sweatdrop Um... your bags and your schedule are in your assigned rooms. So please Quickly go to your rooms.

Students: Ok! rushes to the list

Yuki: turns to Kaname Wow, can't beilive you have to do this with almost to every new student every year!

Kaname: sighs Yeah, but I'm uses to it.

Yuki: We'll I have to go and check who I'm rooming with. sigh Goodnight Kaname-sama.

Kaname: Yuki, your room is right next to mine. I ask the maid to save you a room near to mine. Your room is kinda attached to mine. There's a door in your room that leads to my room, you also have one that leads to the hallway, and one that leads to your every own bathroom.

Yuki: Oh! Thank You! You didn't have to go through. I mean, I wouldn't mind sharing a room with the other stu...

Kaname: put his finger on her lips Don't worry Yuki, your safety in this dorm is my biggest concern. kissed her on the forehead This way, with your room near me, I know nothing will happen to you.

Yuki: blushing Kaname...

Kaname: Yes...Yuki. moving his hand to her chin

Yuki: I...I...like...

Tomo: pops out of no where IS it me or looove is in the air?!

Kaname/Yuki: Ackk!!! 00

Yomi: Stomps over to Tomo and bongs her on the head with her fist. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?! looks at yuki and kaname Sorry about that, Tomo loves drama.

Kaname: Thats...Okey.

Yomi: drags Tomo away

Yuki: Uh... Kaname?

Kaname: turns to Yuki Yes Yuki?

Yuki: Uh... Thank you again.

Kaname: Oh! No problem Yuki. smiles Just let me know if you need anything.

As all the new student with upstairs, soon it was Kaname and Yuki alone

Kaname: I guess everyone found their rooms.

Yuki: Yeah and Tomorrow is the first day of going to night class. Everything is going to change. yawns We better head to bed the suns almost up, Goodnight Kaname starts walking

Kaname: Grabs her arm making her stop

Yuki: Huh? Kaname? What's wrong?

Kaname: Yuki... pulls her close to him

Yuki: K- Kaname?

Kaname: whippers in her ear Yuki... I must know.

Yuki: blushs Know w-what...

Kaname: If you what to be a Vampire. To live with me... forever.

* * *

Fuku meow meow: VOTING TIME!!!!! PUT IN YOUR VOTE IF YOU WANT YUKI TO BE A VAMPIRE OR IF YOU DON'T WANT YUKI TO BE A VAMPIRE!!!! JUST PUT YES IF 'YOU DO' OR NO IF 'YOU DON'T' IN YOUR REVEIW! THE ENDING DEPENDS ON YOU!!!! YOU TILL THE JANUARY 13TH!!!! ( I don't care if you vote more than once, I'll count it.) 

please reveiw


	5. Am I still a kid in your eyes?

Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy the story so far here chapter 5! may you laugh until you can laugh any more. In the story so far, Yuki and Kaname love grows(AN: yes, Yuki and Zero lives in the moon dorm and goes to night class now), the new students have arrived, plus some young and crazy teacher

Note: I Don't own Vampire Knight, Negima, or Azumanga Daioh!

* * *

And also I notice during the story, the network won't let me put the stars to show the little actions so here's another way to read my story:

Voice: i' m talking

Voice: ( I'm thinking)

Hey I'm somewhere

Voice: _**Hey I'm doing something**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Am I still a kid in your eyes?

The sun was now going down and everyone was getting ready for the new school year. Yuki was in her room put on her new uniform.

Yuki: _**looking at the mirro**_**r** ( Hmmm... the night class uniforms is some what different compare to the day class. Their skirts and shirts are longer and bigger.)_**Puts on her school jacket.**_ Or maybe the headmaster give me... THE WRONG SIZE!!! _sighs._ Wait maybe Kaname has a uniform in a different size. A small one I hope. _**Head to the door of Kaname's room**_Kaname? _**Knocks on the door**_Kaname are you okay? I'm coming in. _**Yuki enters the room, see Kaname siting around the table sleeping. **_(Kaname!!! You have an hour to get ready and your still asleep?!?! Well I sorta know how he feels. I mean, I use to do it when I was in day class.) _**Walk over to Kaname. **_Kaname

Kaname: _**grumbles**_

Yuki: Kaname, time to wake up.

Kaname:_** still asleep. **_Give me 5 more minutes mommy.

Yuki: Unbelievable...well I didn't want to do this but..._**goes back to her room and comes back out with her air horn. **_Please forgive me. _**Presses her air horn.**_

Kaname: _**Wakes up and falls out her chair. **_Aggh!!! Yuki! What in the world?

Yuki: sorry Kaname, but you over slept. I tried to wake you up myself but it didn't work, so I use the air horn. Anyway, Kaname, you have less then an hour to get ready.

Kaname: Oh, thank of wake me up Yuki.

Yuki: Kaname.

Kaname: Yes?

Yuki: Do you have a smaller Uniform? Mine is too big.

Kaname: _**looks at Yuki and starts laugh.**_

Yuki: What? What so funny?

Kaname: _**Looks through his closet. **_Oh it nothing. _**Snicker.**_

Yuki: Awww... tell me.

Kaname: _**hands her a uniform.**_ Well you see...

Yuki: Yes? _**Takes the uniform**_

Kaname: I was laughing because you look so adorable!! I mean, you look like a little girl with a long sleeve shirt 4 sizes to big with her arms barely even sticking out.

Yuki: A l-l-little girl?

Kaname: Yes.

Yuki: Oh...I see. _**Heads to the door**_

Kaname: Did I say something wrong?

Yuki: _**Stops at the door, turns to Kaname and smiles . **_Oh no, nothing is wrong.

Kaname: Oh I thought you were...

Yuki: Mad? Oh no Kaname..._**Tears form in her eyes**_. Why would I be mad at you when it's been ten years, and you still think... THAT I'M A LITTLE KID!!! A CHILD!!! _**opens the door, heads inside her room, and slams it shut.**_

Kaname: Yuki! _**Goes to the and try to open it but it was locked **_Yuki... please open the door! I didn't mean it that way! _**He hears crying sounds inside her room. **_Yuki... _**Goes to his sided table and pick up a spare key. Goes to the door and opens it. **_Yuki...

Yuki: _**On her bed face down on her pillow. **_Leave me alone Kaname.

Kaname: _**Walks over to Yuki and sits on her bed.**_Yuki...it's not what it sound like. You've grown from a small seed to a beautiful flower. Yuki..._**turns her over, making sure she's facing him, and wipes her tears away. **_I will never think of you as a child.

Yuki: Then what was that comment about?

Kaname: _**puts his hand on her cheek.**_ I meant to say "your cute like one" it doesn't mean you are one. _**Moves closer to her ear and starts to whisper. **_Yuki...

Yuki: _**Blushing **_Y-yes Kaname?

Kaname: _**Grins **_You have about 50 mins left to get ready.

Yuki: ACK!!!!!!! _**Tried to get up but Kaname was laying on her and he was heavier then her. **_Kaname!

Kaname: Don't worry Yuki. 50 mins is more then enough time to get ready. The get opens an hour from now so we have 10 mins to spare. _**Moves to her neck and starts kissing it.**_

Yuki: K-k-kaname.

Kaname: Heh heh heh.

* * *

Fuku: Sorry People I won't go in to detail! Unless...IF you want me to... Ahhhh, who cares, don't forget to vote people!!!!!!!!

So far:

Yes, she should be a Vampire: 1

No, she shouldn't: 0

More votes please, or I'll decide(which would be like 35 Yes's or maybe No's. I'll think about)

**FACT: YUKI WILL BE WITH KANAME!**! ( how is she going to turn in to a vampire is a different story!)

PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!!!!


	6. Flashback

Fuku meow meow: Hi People! Thank you for reviewing! There were so Questions thrown at me on some of the reviews. I'll answer them at the end. Now sit back and enjoy Chapter 6!

Voice: i' m talking

Voice: ( I'm thinking)

Hey I'm somewhere

Voice: _**Hey I'm doing something**_

**Chapter 6: Flashback**

Down stairs in the main Entrance hall way

The Original Night Class was waiting on Kaname to go their classes.

Ruka: This is unusal for Kaname not meeting us down here. We usally see him down here when we're coming down.

Kain: Well ya, but it doesn't mean he has to do it all the time.

Aido: Yeah I'm for once I in my life, I want to sleep in.

Kain: You always sleep in. I have to wake you up, and in the end your scrabling for your stuff as if your life depents on it.

Aido: Actually it does...

_Flashback_

At school

_Kaname and Aido was in the hallway alone while everyone was in class._

_Kaname: Aido this is the 12th time you've been late, because of your tradyness you've missed note on subject causing you to fail tests._

_Aido: Yes, I know. I'm sorry President Kuran. _

_Kaname: Don't worry. Instead of having your own room I'm putting you with your cousin, Kain._

_Adio: Oh no! **Falls to the floor and hugs Kaname's legs.** Please Don't! He snores!!!_

_Kaname: I'm sorry Adio. But it is best for you to stay in his room until you get up on time_

_Aido: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!_

_Kaname: AIDO LETGO OF MY LEGS!!!!_

_End flashback_

Kain: Aido.

Aido:...

Kain: Hey! Aido!

Aido:...

Ruka: What's wrong with him?

Kain: Aido!!

Aido: AAAHHHHGGGG!!!!!! _**Passes out**_

Kain/Ruka: What the heck?

Ichijo:_** comes up to Ruka and Kain **_Hi everyone. _**Looks down and sees Aido. **_Okey now. Who hit who first?

Kain: What?! Nobody hit Nobody

Ichijo:Where's Nobody?

Ruka: You know what he means. Aido just screamed and passout.

Voice: What's going on here.

Everyone: _**Sees Kaname coming down the stairs**_ President Kaname, Good evening

Kaname: Good Evening. Now, what happen.

Kain: Aido screamed and passed out.

Kaname: Really. _**Looks down and sees Aido out like a light. Goes to him and kneels down beside him. **_Aido...Aido...Aido wake up.

Aido: _**Opens his eyes and rubs them. **_What...What happen. _**See Kaname in front of him. **_K-Kaname... Uh? WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! _**Passes out.**_

Ichijo: Now that was mean.

Voice: HEY! WOULD YOU QUIT SCREAMIN !!! IT"S GETTING ON EVERYONE NERVES DAMN IT!!!!!!!

Everyone: _**looks up and they see a young girl in a night class uniform waving her fits in the air.**_

Ruka: What the heck is a human girl doing here?!?!? Did sneak in??

Kaname: _**stand up **_No Ruka, she is one of the few new students that will be in our class.

Voice: HEY! ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT ME?!?

Kaname: Clam down Tomo!

Ichijo: You said one of, Kaname. So how much is there altogether.

Kaname: About 40 or 45.

Everyone: PRESIDENT KANAME THAT IS NOT A FEW!!!

Another voice: Miss Tomo please, don't create a fight!

Tomo: Aww...but Chiyo-chan.

Chiyo: No buts! Now, Go get your stuff so we can leave.

Tomo: Fine _**leaves**_

Chiyo: Sorry about that _**leaves**_

Everyone: _**sweatdrops**_

Kaname: That was just them. Wait till you see the others.

Everyone: (There's more of them! President Kaname why did you allow this to happen?)

Kaname: Just remember this, headmaster allow this...

Everyone:( DAMN YOU HEADMASTER!!!!!!!!)

Kaname: And no one bits them. There not our lunch.

Aido: _**Open up his eyes and sit up **_DID SOMEONE SAY LUNCH?!?!

Kaname: Oh. I almost forgot about you. _**Walk over to Aido a bongs him on the head. **_WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA? SCREAMING IN MY FACE JUST BY SEEING ME!!! _**Walks away, heading back up stairs**_

Aido:_** Rubing his head from the hit **_What did I miss?

Kain: Everything.

Fuku meow meow: Oh man! That was funny!! Poor Aido. If I made some Aido Fans sad, I'm sorry. The idea just came in my head( basically this whole chapter did)

Votes:

Yes: 3

No: 0

I'm know where this is heading to, I my as well start writing the chapter. But still remember you have till January 13th . If have any thing you what to see on the story let me know.

Please review and vote.


	7. M&M'S

Voice: i' m talking

Voice: ( I'm thinking)

Hey I'm somewhere

Voice: _**Hey I'm doing something**_

Note:I DON'T OWN THE M&M COMPANY( BUT I DO HAVE A PACK THAT I'M EATING) OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT,NEGIMA, OR AZUMANGA DOIGH!

Chapter 7 : M&M's

At the main entrance

Everyone was down stairs and ready to head out to the gate for school.

Ruka: Can we leave now. I don't want to be late on the first day.

Kaname: We'll be leaving in a few mins.

Voice: Umm...President Kaname.

Kaname:_** Turns around**_ Oh! Yomi, right? How can I help you?

Yomi: Well you see..._**points over her shoulder **_

Kaname:_** looks and see Aido getting into a fight with one of the new students **_ WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!?!

Yomi: They've been at it for awhile

Kaname_**: walks over **_Aido what going on?!

Aido: Tomo won't let go of my M&M's!

Tomo: Your?! Yeah right! It's mine!

Aido: In your Dreams!

Kaname: THAT'S IT!! _**Grabs the M&M's away and put them in his pocket. **_I'll take these with me.

Tomo/Aido: My M&M's!!!

Kaname: _**Give them a cold glare**_

Aido: Eek!

Tomo: _**Glare at him back **_( AN: how daring!)

Aido: _**sweatdrops**_ (Ack! She's glaring at Kaname! Is she crazy!)

Tomo:_**Turns around a glares at Aido**_

Aido: _**Backs away **_

Tomo: I WILL GET MY REVENAGE!!! YOU HERE ME!!! THE M&M'S WILL BE MINE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Kaname: Oh really. _**Turns around **_Hey Yuki!

Yuki:_** Walks over **_Yes?

Kaname: Here, take these M&M's. There a gift from me to you. _**Hands her the M&Ms pack.**_

Yuki: Thank you Kaname! _**Hugs him**_ You Know I looooove Chocolate!

Tomo: (DAMN YOU KANAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Aido: ( My chocolate)

Kaname: Yuki, Chocolate is not just food. _**Puts his hand on her chin.**_ It can also show how a person feels about you. _**Kisses her on the forehead.**_

Yuki: _**Blushing **_ AH...K-kaname

Kaname: Yes, Yuki?

Yuki: The gate is opening.

Kaname: Oh Snap! Everyone let's go!

Ruka: WAIT A MINUTE!!! IF YUKI AND ZERO IS RIGHT HERE THEN WHO'S OUR...

Suddenly loud banging were coming from the front door.

Everyone: WHY HEADMASTER! WHHHHHHHHHHHHYYY!!!!!!!!

People from outside: Hey Night Class!!! Come on out... It's the Day Class! We only want to play with you. Muahahahah!

Kain: There getting creepier every year.

Day Class: Come on Night Class, the D.C people aren't here today. That means we can play. Heheheheh.

Yomi: D.C people?

Yuki: Disciplinary Committee. Zero and I use to be part of it until we were transferred to the Night Class.

Tomo: Hey! That gives me an idea.

Chiyo: Oh boy. It one of her world famous plan. HEY DOES ANYONE HAVE A HELMT?!

Tomo: Hey! Day Class!! You think your so great because you don't have the D.C people outside! Well, there here! Inside! Yuki and Zero!

Day Class: WHAT!!! YUKI CROSS!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!

Chiyo: Tomo! Don't...

Tomo: She's with the Night class!

Chiyo: tell him

Day class: YUKI CROSS! WE'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS! _**A hand punch right through the door. **_PREPARE TO DIED!!

Yuki: Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

Cliffhanger!!! What will happen to poor Yuki? What will the day class do to her? Will Aido and Tomo learn to get a long? AND WHO HAS MY CHOCOLATE CANDY BAR!!!

All will or maybe answered in Chapter 8! Mauhahahahahahh!!!!


	8. Run, run,RUN!

Chapter 8: Run, run, RUN!!!!

Day Class: OPEN UP NIGHT CLASS! WE NOW YOU IN THERE!!! _**bang on the door**_

Chiyo: What are we going to do?

Osaka: For starters, lets open the door.

Everyone: DON'T YOU DARE OSAKA!!!

Osaka: What's the big deal! I mean, don't you want it to end?

Chiyo: Wahhhhhhhh! We'll never make it to class on time now!

Asuna: Look there breaking down the door!

Kaname: This is getting out of control! Everyone Stay Clam! Go up Stairs and head to the nearest room!

Setsuna: Should I stay and fight them off?

Asuna: Setsuna, _**puts her hand on her sholder**_ First of all, their humans. Not demons we use to fight, just reguler, giggling,...

Suddenly the windows where shattering.

Asuna: EVIL HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!

Everyone was screaming, running in circles, and panicking.

Kaname: HEY! I SAID, HEAD TO YOUR ROOMS!

Everyone: Oh. _**Runs up stairs**_

Kaname: REMEBER! WHEN IN YOUR ROOMS LOCK THE DOOR! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR UNLESS I COME BY YOUR DOOR AND SAY SO! _**Turn to Yuki who is still screaming and running around.**_

Yuki: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! KANAME!! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!?!?

Kaname: Quick! To the pool!

Yuki: You guys have a pool!!! Where is it?

Kaname: Just fallow me. _**They started to run down they hallway.**_

Day Class: READY OR NOT...WERE COMING IN!!!

The door began to break down. The maid walks in.

Maid: what in the world is going on here?

The door fell to the floor.

Day Class: HA! OHH NIGHT CLASS! COME ON OUT AND PLAY!

Maid: Oh! It the Day Class. I'm sorry but you people shouldn't be here. The Night Class left.

A Girl: no they haven't! We were at the door the whole time and they didn't open it!

Maid: It doesn't matter if they did or did not open the doors! The rule say...

A girl: THAT IT ! A GROUP WILL GO UP STAIRS AND THE OTHERS WILL SEARCH DOWN STAIRS!

The Day Class ran in their own dreiction.

Maid: ...Not to enter the moon dorn if day class. _**Sighs **_EVERY YEAR THIS HAPPENS!! WELL, NO MORE!! I QUITE!!! _**Walks out the door.**_

In room B-8 ( I made up random rooms)

Yomi: How long will this take.

Kain: As long as the Day Class is there.

Asuna: This is too much!

Yomi: We need to find away to get pass them.

Osaka: How about the air vent. It should be big enough and doesn't it lead out side?

Asuna: Hey! Osaka right!

Yomi: That's a first!

Kain: But Kaname said.

Asuna: Kain, you can go ahead a stay in this room all by yourself and take the chance of them finding you and knockin gdown that door. I mean they Knocked down the front door.

Kain: _**Eyes widen**_

Asuna: But for us, we bend the rules a little.

Suddenly there was banging on the door.

Voice: SOMEONE HELP ME!! THERE GOING TO GET ME!

Osaka: That's chiyo-chan!

Kain: _**opens the door and chiyo runs in **_

Chiyo: WAHHHHHHHH!! Why are Day Class people are so evil!!

Yomi: there not evil Chiyo.., There just...

Kain: Crazy... Insane...

Yomi:... Okay

Asuna: But don't worry! We found away out!

Chiyo: How?

Osaka: Through the air vent! We can fit in it!

Chiyo: What a great idea!

Osaka: Thanks! It was my plan!

Chiyo: Y-your plan?

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!! I Wonder what will happen next?

Please Review


	9. HIDE!

Chapter 9: HIDE

* * *

At the Pool area

Kaname and Yuki were hide in the pool area.

Yuki: Kaname! Do you have the keys to lock the pool doors?

Kaname: Snap! I left them in my room! _**Starts panicking **_

Yuki: _**Laughs**_

Kaname: What's so funny.

Yuki: It just that...It's funny seeing you scared.

Kaname: HA HA...very funny, but really, what are we going to do about the door.

Yuki: _**looks around. **_Hey! Theres a metal Iron!

Kaname: Good idea! _**Picks it up and slide it through the handle and ties it from coming loses. **_There, that solves the problem. (AN: super strength!)

Yuki: Now we can rest easily. _**Sits down against the wall**_

Kaname: I'll call the headmaster by phone. There's has to be a phone here so where. _**Walks around.**_

At the library

Tomo: _**hiding behind a book shelf **_( This suck out of all the places I could have hide at, it has to be the library)

Aido: _**on the other side of the book self. **_( This is stupid! I can believe those fan girls would go this far!) sneezes

Tomo: (Who was that?!)

Aido: Ack...Stupid dust.

Tomo: Must be a Day class student! _**Takes a book and bends down. **_I'll Knock him out with the book.

Aido:( I need to find another place to hide)_**Starts walking **_

Tomo: TAKE THIS DAY CLASS FREAK!!!!!!!! _**Hits Aido in the face **_(AN: Poor Aido)

Aido: _**falls to the floor. **_

Tomo: ACK! It you, Aido!

Aido: owwie...

Voice: Hey! I think I hear something!

Tomo: Oh no! Back to the bookshelves! _**Drags Aido behind the bookshelves**_

****

**_Sorry For the short chapter but It new year and i did two in one day._**

**_Please reveiw... I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!_**


	10. Asleep

Fuku meow meow: Hi peoples!! I'm sorry if you think I left Zero-kun out. Here a chapter about him to make it up to you.

Chapter 10: Asleep

At room A-3

Yue: This stinks. Were suck this room, nothing to do.

Ichijo: Well, it not that bad. I mean, it a good hiding place from those school girls.

Suddenly, they heard a snoring sound

Yue: What...is that?

Ichijo: Sound like a truck shifting down the highway. But That imposable! We're 6 miles away from one ,but it sound so close!

Yue: Look... it coming from the bed.

Ichijo: _**walks to the bed and remove the sheets. Finding Zero sleeping. **_What the...he doesn't even have his uniform on!

Yue: Amazing that he can sleep through all this.

Ichijo: WAKE UP ZERO!!!!!!!

Zero: WHAT THE HECK!!! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY ROOM!!!

Yue: It's those Day Class girls...there was nobody guarding the a gate so they knocked down the door and came in. Everyone is in hiding mode right now until they give up. No one is allow to go out until they give the ok.

Zero: Well then, in that case... _**falls back to sleep**_

Ichijo: Aren't you going to do something?

Zero: Sorry...not with the D.C any more.

Yue/Ichijo: _**Anime fall**_


	11. Together

Fuku meow meow: Hi everyone, winter break is over and I'm back in school.( I'm 16) _**sneezes **_Sorry about that, i have the fa-fa-FA..._**sneezes! **_Flu. Hope you enjoy chapter 11.

Chapter 11: Together

At the Pool area

Yuki and Kaname were sitting against the wall.

Kaname: _**sigh**_ Were stuck here with no phones, no food, no computers, nothing.

Yuki: Well, look on the bright side._** Walks to the pool **_At leasts the pool is filled

Kaname: what's so good about that.

Yuki: Well...Um...You see. Hey! Look at that!

Kaname: _**walk over**_ What?

Yuki: THAT! _**Pushes Kaname in the pool **_

Kaname: WAHHHHHHH!! YUKI!! WHAT WOULD YOU DO THAT!

Yuki: HAHAHAHAH! You fell for it! HAHAHAHA! _**Suddenly she feels a pair of wet hands on her ankles. They were Kaname's. **_Ack! Don't you dare!

Kaname_**: Pulls her into the pool. **_I guess your right there is a good side. HAHAHA!

Yuki: _**resufaced **_ Kaname!! _**Dunks him under the water **_We'll see who has the last laugh! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Kaname: _**resufaced **_Come Here!_**Picks up Yuki and slams her in the water **_

(AN: Under water Wrestling! AWSOME!! Where my microphone!)

Yuki: I give! Uncle! Uncle!

Kaname: Victory is mine!!!

Yuki: Yeah yeah.

Kaname: Now for my prize!

Yuki: _**Turns to Kaname**_ WHAT PRIZE?!?!

Kaname: This..._**Kisses Yuki.**_

Yuki: (What the...)

Kaname: _**Pulls Yuki closer and runs his fingers through her hair**_

Yuki: (K-kaname...)

Fuku: I WILL STOP THERE FOR NOW!! I NEED TO ASK EVERYONE A QUESTION! WHAT IS...Kaname's Favorite coloR?

Please review


	12. help

Fuku: Hi People! Sorry about that small chapter! I had to answer a lot of emails!And I was sick. Hope you like this chapter! The best is yet to come! ( REMEMBER: FOR THOSE WHO READ CHAPTER 36 OF VAMPIRE KNIGHT( i don't own it)! THEY ARE NOT FAMILY BY BLOOD!! PEOPLE WHO READ CHAPTER 36, WOULD KNOW WHAT I MEAN WHEN I SAID **"THEY!" **

Chapter 12: Help!

In the pool

Kaname was still holding Yuki, in his arms kissing her.

Yuki: _**blushing**_( K-kaname...please)

Kaname: _** Goes deeper in to the kiss**_

Yuki: _**Starts struggling **_(Kaname...please...I...can't...breath.)

Kaname_**: noticed Yuki's struggling and stops kissing. **_I sorry Yuki. _**Place his hand on her cheek **_Its just that, you mean everything to me.

Yuki: Kaname...

Kaname: Yuki, I know I asked you this already, but you never gave me an answer. _**Whispers in Yuki's ear. **_Yuki, will you became a vampire, like me. To live by me, with me, forever.

Yuki: _**Closes her eyes. **_Yes, Kaname-sama.

Kaname__Don't

Yuki: _**opens her eyes**_ Don't what?

Kaname: Call me sama.

Yuki: But why?

Kaname: Yuki, you know me for so long. You don't need to call me sama.

Yuki: But... _**suddenly feels Kaname, breath on her neck. **_

Kaname: Yuki..._**slowly licks her neck **_...it's been days...that I...had something to drink. May I?

Yuki: _**closes her eyes again **_Yes...Kaname-kun...

Kaname: _**His fangs slowly moved to her neck...**_

BANG!!!!!!

Kaname: WHAT THE...

The door was knock down. Stand there was a small girl with long blond hair in a night class uniform.

Kaname: Your...your...your Evangeline A.K McDowell...a night class student.

Evangeline: Yeah! AND I WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THOSE DAMN STUPID FAN GIRLS!!! RIGHT NOW IT 7:30 PM! IF THEY AREN'T GONE WITHIN AN HALF AN HOUR, I'LL...

Voice: Excuse me, I may have an idea.

Evangeline: _**Turns around **_Setsuna! What do you have in mind.

Setsuna: _**Holds up a bag**_

Yuki: What are those?

Setsuna: Smoke bombs, sink bombs, sleeping gas, laugh gas... you name it.

Yuki/Kaname: WE WANT THEM TO LEAVE!! NOT KILL THEM!!!

Evangeline: It that or I'LL KILL THEM.

Setsuna: _**sweatdrops **_heheh...she'll do it to. She's a Vampire/Mage.

Yuki: YOUR A VAMPIRE?!?!?!

Kaname:YOU A MAGE TOO?!?!

Evangeline: You did know that? And you call yourself a President.

Setsuna: Anyway. These bombs won't hurt them. Just only drive them out.

Kaname: Come on Yuki. Lets get out the water before you catch a cold and take care of the day class.

Yuki: _**smiles**_ Yes!

Evangeline: If this does work, will go my way.

At the Library 

Aido: Oh...my head.

Voice: Hello...looks like you coming back to reality.

Aido: Huh..._**looks up and sees Tomo. **_Tomo! What the... _**noticed that he was laying on her lap and sat straight up.**_

Tomo: Geeez...Take it easy. I accidentally whack you on the head with the book. _**Looked away**_

Aido: No wonder it feels like there's a bump on my head. Geez... _**looked down**_.

Tomo: _**still looking away**_ Are you...okay.

Aido: _**looked at Tomo **_(What the...she worried about me? That a first.)

Tomo: Your the only night class student who I found here. I came here because not a whole lot of people would look in the library.

Aido: _**rubbing his head**_ True, that's why I came here too.

Tomo: _**looked at Aido. **_Your joking.

Aido: No, really I...

Voice: Hey! Let's check in the library!

Aido: Crap. Get down! _**Pulls Tomo down. **_

Tomo: Ack!

Voice: Who's there! _**The girl looks round the library. Walks closer to the bookshelf were Aido and Tomo was hiding. **_

Aido: (Crap! If they find us, were dead.)

Tomo: _**whisper **_Hey! I'll throw my voice to make it sound like one of those girl out in the hall.

Aido: go for it!

Tomo: shh... _**clears her throat **_Hey! Did you, like, find if them yet?

Girl: Uh? No. I guess there not in here.

Tomo: Let's go, like, check in the back yard. I'll meet you down there!

Girl: Alright. _**Leaves**_

Aido: I-I can't believe it. You did it!

Tomo: Yeah Yeah, now, can you get off of me!

Aido: _**blushes**_ Oops! Sorry! _**Suddenly his stomach grumbles**_ Ack!

Tomo_**:Laughs **_Hungry Huh?

Aido: Yeah.

Tomo: holds out her arm.

Aido: Your going to let me drink you blood?

Tomo: Yeah, Unless you want a banana.

Aido: _**Takes her arm **_Thank You, Tomo.

Fuku: Well well, looks like Aido and Tomo...sit in the tree...K.I.S.S.I.N.G! ( Well more like, B.I.T.T.I.N.G) Looks like Evangeline is here now a chaos is going to brake lose! (and the sun hasn't set yet!)


	13. Bombs away

Fuku: Hi everybody! Here's Chapter 13

Note: I don't own Vampire Knight, Negima!, Azumanga doigh..., OR THE HOLY GRIAL!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

* * *

Chapter 13: Bombs away!

Kaname, Yuki, Evangeline, and Setsuna sneaked out the pool trying not to be noticed. Yuki and Kaname were soaked from head to toe, Evangeline has a piss off look because of the fan girls being so noisy, and Setsuna was planting bombs as they go.

Kaname: are you sure this will work.

Yuki: Yeah and it looks kinda dangerous too.

Evangeline: Look you want them out or not?

Kaname/Yuki: _**look at each other and back at Setsuna. **_Blow away.

Setsuna: I already set some up down stairs. So all we have to do is to light this fews. _**Pick up the fews**_

Kaname/Yuki: ( finally, After this, it will be all over.)

Setsuna : _**Lit the fews **_there. We have about 5 mins until the bombs go off. We need to go into a room so the explosion won't affect us.

BANG! BANG!

Yuki: What was that?

Suddenly the ceiling clasped over her head and Kain, Yomi, Setsuna, Osaka, and Chiyo-chan fell for the ceiling.

Chiyo: Owe...I knew that plan wasn't a good idea...

Yomi: At least...were safe.

Kaname: What are you doing?

Kain: Kaname-sama! _**Stand straight up **_We were trying to get a way from those fan girls.

Kaname: I see. _**Looks around**_ Where's Yuki?

Voice: Help me...

Kaname: _**looks down at the pile of bricks and see a hand sticking out **_OMGosh!! YUKI!! _**Starts moving the bricks from her. **_Are you alright?!?!

Yuki: _**dust herself off **_Don't worry. I'll just wait till my ears stop ringing.

Chiyo: Are you sure.

Yuki: Done worry I'm fine.

Osaka: Hey, look what I found!

Everyone: _**turns and looks at her. **_What...is that?

Osaka: I dunno. I found it in the hall.

Setsuna: Oh! It's one of the bombs! It's called the Holy bomb. I can Believe I was going to use it!I very dangerous. There's steps to use it.

Kain: Yeah. The first step is to throw it and the second is to run for your life.

Setsuna: AH HA...very funny. Here's a book about it. _**Hands it to Kaname**_

( AN: the steps may not be correct but I'm trying here!)

Kaname: Lets see: First, hold the bomb in you hand.

Osaka: _**puts the bomb in her right hand**_

Kaname: Second, close your eyes and spin around.

Osaka: _**Closes her eyes and spins around. **_

Kaname: Third, stop and say 1...2...5...6...3

Osaka: _**stops **_1...2...5...6...3

(AN: I CAN TO COUNT! IT JUST, WHEN I SAW THE MOVIE HOLY GRAIL, IT WAS IN GERMAN!! AND THAT'S HOW THEY COUNT IN THE MOVIE!! I know German.)

Kaname: Finally, at 3, throw the bomb, and run away saying...Ahhhh. _**sweatdrop **_

Osaka: _**throws it. **_

Yuki: What the heck?

Setsuna: OSAKA! DID YOU JUST DO WHAT I THINK YOU JUST DID?!?!

Osaka: What? I wasn't suppose to set the bomb?

Everyone: NO!!!

Osaka: Oh well. Oh no! I almost forgot! _**Runs away screaming**_

Kain: What was that for.

Yuki: _**Looks at the book Kaname was holding. **_Oh...my...GOSH!!! THE LAST STEP! IT SAID TO RUN AWAY SCREAMING!!

Setsuna: OH NO!! Run away!! Flee!! Head to a room! Lock the doors!! And don't let the BOOM kill you!! _**Runs away**_

Evangeline: _**Runs away also**_

Kain: Hey! SETUNA! WAIT! What do you mean by that?! _**Runs after her **_

Yomi: Hey! Wait for me!!

Chiyo: Do you leave me here alone in the hallway!!

Within a few seconds Yuki and Kaname was alone in the hallway.

Yuki: _**Grabs Kaname's hand. **_Kaname! We have to go or the bomb will kill us!

Kaname: But Where?!

Yuki: Down this hall! I saw an empty room!

* * *

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WHO KNOWS.

NOTE: VOTE ARE IN AND...YUKI WILL BECOME A VAMPIRE!!!MUHAHAHAHA! I WONDER HOW.

PLEASE REVEIW


	14. Let's be together

Fuku: Hi everyone! Here's Chapter 14! (I wonder how long the story will be? Who knows.)

Chapter 14: Let's be together.

In the Hall 

Kaname and Yuki were running down the hall.

Yuki: The room should by just around the corner. There!

Kaname and Yuki went inside the room.

Yuki: _**locks the door **_Finally!We'll stay here and rest awhile. _**Looks around **_Wait a sec. Kaname, isn't this your room?

Kaname: Yes.

Yuki: B-but we where just... never mine. _**Gasp! **_My room!

Kaname: Don't worry I locked my door that leads to your room.

Yuki: Oh. _**Walks to the window **_(I bet they canceled night class today.) _**Let out a small yawn. **_

Kaname: Yuki, you may as well take a nap. It going to be awhile until those girls will give up.

Yuki: I guess your right.

Kaname: Here, sleep in my bed.

Yuki: Oh no Kaname! Here, I'll take the chair. You go ahead and sleep in your bed!

Kaname: _**Pick Yuki up, lays her on the bed, and sits down on the bed. **_How about this. I'll sleep right next to you. Is that alright with you?

Yuki: _**Blushing **_Yes

Kaname: Good. _**Put his hand on her check.**_ Now, go to sleep.

Yuki: _**Takes her hand and hold Kaname's hand. **_Kaname...don't...leave me.**_ Slowly closes her eyes and falls asleep. _**

Kaname: Don't worry. I won't. _**His eyes went from Yuki's face to her neck. **_Yuki..._**Bends down to her neck with his fangs showing. **_

Yuki: _**Still sleeping. **_Kaname...

Kaname: _**Stopped at an inch from her neck. **_( No... I can't. But...if I don't...I may...) _**Suddenly there was a flash back at the time they were at the pool.**_

_Flashback_

_Kaname: You mean everything to me. _

_Yuki: Kaname..._

_Kaname: Yuki, would you like to become a vampire?_

_Yuki: Yes..._

_End Flashback _

Kaname: (Yuki, if that's what you wish. Headmaster told me not to until you're old enough and ready. Because your memories may slow return. But I think your ready.) _**Kaname slowly moves to Yuki's neck. **_Please...forgive me. _**Bits down on Yuki's neck.**_

Yuki: _**Her eyes slowly open. **_K-kaname?

Kaname: _**Still suck on her neck. Rapping his arms around her making sure she doesn't move. **_

Yuki: Ka-

_Flash back_

_Aido: Kaname saved your life, so you owe him your life. You owe him every single drop off your blood in your body. Someday, his fangs, will gently brush your neck...and will slowly sink into you. If you listen closely, you can hear the sound of your blood being drank by Kaname...and you'll be in ecstasy._

_End Flashback _

Yuki: ( I guess this is what Aido meant when I owe him everything. If it wasn't for Kaname. I wouldn't be alive anyway.) _**Suddenly, Yuki felt a sharp pain in her head. **_Ahhhh... _**Raising her hand.**_

Kaname: _**Without removing his head from her neck, uses his hand to grab Yuki's and forces it back down to the bed. **_( I'm Sorry, Yuki.)

Yuki: K-k-kana...me...I..._**Passes out in Kaname's arms.**_

Kaname: _**Moved from her neck and took his hand and bit into it. **_(With my blood, I will help you remember.)_**Lends towards Yuki and kisses her, releasing the blood he took from his hand into his mouth. **_

Yuki: _**opens her eyes and noticed what Kaname was doing.**_( Kaname? W-what are you...) **_Try to release from the kiss but Kaname just deepens the kiss and runs his hands through her hair. Finally, Kaname releases from the kiss. Leaving Yuki out of breath. _**K-kaname...

Kaname: Yuki, I'm sorry.

Yuki: _**Takes her hand and touches Kaname's lips, which was all bloody. **_Don't be, I basically owe you

my life Kaname. _**Sit up and hugs him. **_I owe you everything in it.

Kaname: No, you don't.

Yuki: _**Looks at him with confusion**_ What do you mean?

Kaname: Yuki, you don't owe me anything. When you were little, you always greeted me with warmth. Your special to me. _**Takes his hand and rub her check.**_ That why...your the only girl for me. _**Kisses her deeply. **_

Yuki: ( K-kaname...why do I feel so... ) _**Passes out in his arms again.**_

Kaname: _**Lays her down on the bed. **_Don't worry...my Princess.

Fuku meow meow: OMG!!!! KANAME BIT YUKI!! I know! I added part of chapter 35 and 36 in my story. FORGIVE ME!!! People out there in Internet land...PLEASE REVEIW!!! I LOVE READ YOUR REVEIWS!!! AND YOU REQUEST!!! ( If any of you have gaiaonline...ADD ME PLEASE!! I'm jazzcat.)

Zero: HEY! WHERE AM I IN THIS STORY?!?!?!

Fuku: What are you doing out of the story? GET BACK IN THERE!!!

Zero: Whatever. _**Eat a chocolate candy bar**_

Fuku: Is that...MY CHOCOLATE CANDY!! YOU BAKA!! LET IT GO!! _**Puts his in a choke hold.**_

Zero: NEVER!!!

Kaname: Excuse me. Can we continue the story?

Fuku: OMG!! IT KANAME!! Sure thing Kaname-sama!

Kaname: NO MORE SAMA!! PLEASE!!!

Fuku: Please review. _**Goes and choke Zero. **_

Yuki: Like she said...Please review.

Evangeline: OR ELSE!!!

Setsuna: Oh no! She gone crazy!! Run!

Tomo: BEWARE OF THE GIANT MONKEY!!!

Aido: What are you talking about?

Tomo: You know...that one big monkey. I forget what it was called though

Aido: Whatever.

Please review

Evangeline: OR ELSE!!!

Fuku: Can someone please claim her down. She's scaring people.


	15. Boom!

Fuku: Hi everyone! Sorry about that last chapter. Evangeline was very...

Evangeline: MUAHAHAHAHA!! THEY'RE BACK! THEY'RE BACK!!

Fuku: Crazy since you lift. EVANGELINE! DROP THE CANDY BAR!!!

Evangeline: MAKE ME!

Fuku: _**Take out a chain saw. **_You don't want me to.

Evangeline: Okay...I'll behave.

Fuku: Good...

Evangeline: IN A MILLION YEARS! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! _**Run away with the candy bar.**_

Fuku: Please await a moment while I get back my candy. Until than, please enjoy chapter 14. EVANGELINE!! COME HERE!!!!

Chapter 14: Boom!!!

It was 9:30 pm and the girls were still in the halls.

Kaname: what the heck? Isn't Setsuna's Bombs suppose to be going off? _**Kaname get out of his bed, where he was lying next to Yuki who was asleep, goes to the door and opens it. **_ HOW COME THE BOMB DIDN'T GO OFF?!?!?!

BOOM!!!

Yuki_**: Woke up **_Uh?! What?! Happened?! Kaname did the bomb go off yet?

Kaname:_** Closes the door and turns to Yuki. His face was all black with powder. **_Yes. Yes it did.

FUKU: I KNOW IT AS SHORT CHAPTER!! BUT GUESS WHAT!!! I got my candy bar back!!!

Zero: No you didn't! _** Takes the candy**_

Fuku: DAMN IT ZERO!!! GET BACK IN THE STORY!!!

Zero: GIVE ME MY OWN CHAPTER!!

Fuku: FINE!! NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

ZERO: YES! _**Gives back the candy**_

Fuku: MAUHAHAHAHA!

Zero: Why is she laughing

Asuna: You Fell in to chaos.

Please review. Hehehe.


	16. Zero & bed

Fuku: Hi everyone! Here's Chapter 16!

Zero: _**Coughs **_

Fuku: _**sighs **_Also...know as Zero's chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 16: Zero

In room A-3 

Zero was still on his bed, under his blanket, sleeping through all the chaos in the house, until...

Knock! Knock!

Zero: _**sit up sleepily **_Who is it

Voice: OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!!

Zero: _**Got up...shirtless... and walked sleepily toward the door. **_I'm coming. _**Open the door sees Ruka**_

Ruka: what took you so long! _**Walks in **_ Those fan girl are all over the place!! Are you trying to get me capture?!

Zero: I wish. _**Closes the door **_What do you want Ruka.

Ruka: I just need a place to hide. _**Goes to his bed and lays down. **_Well good night.

Zero: HOLD ON! YOU ARE NOT SLEEPING IN MY ROOM!!!

Ruka: _**Fast asleep **_

Zero: DAMN YOU!! DAMN YOU ALL TO...aw what the heck...I'll sleep on the chair. _**Looks at Ruka **_(Some day Ruka...)SOME DAY!!!

Ruka: snores

Zero: _**bows his head in defeat **_I...give up.

Ruka: HEY!!! I"M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!!

Zero: _**anime fall **_

Fuku: THERE YOU GO! ZERO'S VERY OWN CHAPTER!!!

Zero: WHAT THE HECK?!?!?

Fuku: What? You wanted a chapter, you got one.

Zero: RUKA TOOK MY BED!!! I WANT IT BACK!!

Fuku: Zero, I am two sec of put you in a pink tutu, IF YOU SHOUT IN MY EAR AGAIN!!!

Ruka: OH MY EYES!!! IT BURNS!!

Kaname: THE IMAGE IS BURNING MY BRAIN!!! _**falls down and starts suck his thumb**_

Yuki: KANAME-SAMA!! Quickly! Think of something else!!

Kaname: _**Stand up **_HOW MANY TIME SHOULD I TELL YOU...NOT TO CALL ME SAMA!!

Yuki: I...am...sorry! _**Runs away crying**_

Fuku: He did it.

Kaname: Yuki came back! I'm sorry I shouted at you! _**Chases after Yuki.**_

Fuku: Okay...Please review

Zero: I want my bed!!!

Fuku: PINK TUTU!!!


	17. An

IMPORTANT :

ON MY PROFIL THERE IS VOTING GOING ON!! THE VOTE WILL DEPEND WHAT TYPE OF STORY I WILL RIGHT NEXT SO PLEASE LOOK AT IT.

Fuku meow meow


	18. Vacation!

Fuku: Hello!! Its been a while. Sorry that I couldn't update. Here's a chapter to make it up to you.

Chapter 17: Vacation

After the holy bomb went off, all the day class students had fled out the dorm and the night class was able to come out there rooms.

Aido/Tomo: _**falls to her knees **_Thank you! The 3 hours of hell is over!!

Ruka: chances are that they went through our stuff and took them.

Kain: GASP!! _**runs up stairs**_

Ruka: What was that about

Kain( up stairs): NOOOO!! THEY TOOK ALL MY SHIRTS, PANTS...AND UNDERWEAR!!

Aido: I guessing they're going to sale them.

Suddenly the Headmaster was running through the door.

Headmaster: are you okay? Don't worry, all the day class students who came here are suspended.

Kaname: Nothing to worry about. They only destroy our dorm and took some of our things.

Headmaster: I see. Well since we have to fix the dorm you guys can go on vacation!

Yuki: But where to?

Chiyo: Oh! How about my summer home!

Yomi: That a good idea but...

Chiyo: Uh?

Tomo: Two car isn't enough this time, Chiyo-chan.

Headmaster:Don't worry. I'll rent out a bus to you. But one of the teachers must be driving.  
Osaka: Thats easy. It going to be Miss Yukari.

Chiyo: HUH?! _**turns pale **_

Yuki: Chiyo, what's wrong?

Yomi/Tomo: You don't want to know.

Yuki: Huh?

Osaka: You won't be afraid of roll coasters after this.

Yuki: Huh?!

Kaname/Zero: ( I have a bad feeling about this.)

* * *

Please Review

Zero: Oi! Fuku! What with Chiyo-chan going pale?! _**Hold up Chiyo**_

Chiyo:_** still pale **_Don't hit that cat Miss Yukari...Watch out for the tree...GRANDPA LOOK OUT!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Fuku: Poor Chiyo-chan. To find what wrong, see the next chapter!


	19. INSANE DRIVER

Fuku: Hi, I back! Sorry at about last chapters. Lets continue were we left off of.

Chapter 18: Panic

Outside of the school gate way...

Chiyo: HELL NO!! I'M NOT GOING!!

Yomi: But Chiyo-chan...

Chiyo: NO BUTTS!! MISS YUKARI IS DRIVING!!

Yuki: What's going on here?

Tomo: Chiyo-chan is hanging on to the tree. Yomi is trying to pull her off but she refuses to let go.

Yomi: DAMN IT CHIYO-CHAN! LET GO!! YOU RODE WITH HER BEFORE! THERE ISN'T ANY DIFFERNCE!!

Chiyo: OH YES THERE IS!! THIS TIME IT THE BUS!! NOT A CAR! A BUS!!

Yuki: But Chiyo-chan, this time around you have us, the night class with you!

Aido: yeah, I mean how bad can it be.

Osaka: You have to be there to know.

Aido/Yuki/Kaname/Ruka: WTF?!

Osaka: I know, it a amazing what 45 mins can do.

Yuki: ( 45 mins?) _**Looks at Chiyo-chan**_

Chiyo: I DON'T WANNA GO!! WAHHHHHHH!!

Yuki: ( Oh boy) _**she felt hands on her holder. Looks up, it was Kaname's.**_

Kaname: Don't worry too much Yuki. You'll be safe with me.

Yuki: Okay.

Miss Yukari: ALRIGHT KIDS! GET YOUR BUTTS ON THE BUS!!

Chiyo: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

On the bus...

Miss Yukari: HANG ON TO YOUR LUNCHS!! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

The bus was going 150 mph on a local room. ( Fuku: NOT A HIGHWAY... A LOCAL ROAD)

Everyone: _**screams**_

Kain: THIS WOMAN IS INSANE!!

Tomo: WEEEEEEEE!! THIS IS AWSOME!!

Aido: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Chiyo: MISS YUKARI!! SLOW DOWN!!

Asuna: OMGosh!! SHE HIT GRANDMA!!

Yomi: _**opens the window and looks out. **_NOPE! IT WAS A COW!

Kaname: WHAT WAS THE HEADCHAIR MAN THINKING?! WAIT! WHERE'S YUKI?! _**looks under the chair. **_YUKI!!

Yuki: _**crying **_Tell me when it's over.

Zero: HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO REACH TO CHIYO-CHAN SUMMER HOME??

Osaka: FROM OUR OLD SCHOOL IT TOOK ABOUT FIVE HOURS! IF YOU ADD THE TIME IT TOOK TO GET TO YOUR SCHOOL... _**GASP!! **_BETWEEN 12 TO 15 HOURS!

Ichigo: Kaname what are we going to do?! Kaname? _**Turns around **_Kaname?!

Kaname: _**Hiding under the chair with Yuki. **_IF YOU ASK ME, JUST **HOPE** SHE DOESN'T KILL US ON THE WAY **THERE**!!

Setsuna: Then there's only one thing to do.

Everyone: WHAT THEN?!

Setsuna: _**takes out a paper and a pen, writes something on the paper, and put against the window.**_

Kain: What is she doing?

Outside, an old couple was driving by. ( Fuku: Makes me wonder how fast their going.)

Amy: Billy.

Billy: Yes honey.

Amy: What does that sign said. _**Points to Setsuna that was holding a paper.**_

Billy: It says : HELP US, INSANE DRIVER ABOARD. BUS FULL OF HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS! HELP! HELP! QUIT READING THE PAPER AND HELP US DAMN IT!!

Amy: Oh dear. Maybe we should help.

Billy: It a prank Amy. Don't fall for it. It like that one trick...HONK IF YOUR...

Amy: I GET IT! I GET IT

Continues to drive ahead of the bus. (fuku: They must be doing 190.)

Setsuna: NOOOO!!

Please review

Fuku: MY STOMACH HURTS!! I'm sorry but I update later. I NEED TEA!! ZERO!!

Zero: _**runs in wearing a tutu **_WHAT!!

Fuku: _**stares **_MY EYES!! THEY BURN!!

Yuki/Kaname: _**Comes in **_

Yuki: What happ...OMG!!

Kaname: Pink is not your color Zero.

Zero: what are you... _**looks down **_WTF!! RUKA!!


	20. cooking part 1

Fuku: Hello people in fanfic world! IT IS ALMOST TIME!! No, not the ending, but... VAMPIRE KNIGHT IDOL!! I will put it in the story later on. In Vampire Knight IDOL you see... I mean hear MOST OF SING...AND COSPLAY!! FROM SAILOR MOON uniform...( i don't own any) TO PINK FLUFFY BUNNY SUITS!! BUT... I need your help. YOU, THE PEOPLE OF FANFIC LAND, MUST CHOSE THE PEOPLE, THE SONG (hope it something i know), and if all goes well and if my computer does crash...THE OUTFITS!! ( I LOVE GETTING THE PEOPLE INVOLVED IN THE STORY! MORE FUN, MORE WRITING, MORE REVIEWS, and... MORE CLIFFHANGER TO THING UP ON!!) _**laughs evilly out loud. **_

Zero: WTF?! Why is she laugh like that?

Kaname: It's a sigh that hell is about to brake lose...I'll go hide.

Chapter 19: Cooking part 1

Finally, After 14 hour of hell the bus was at Chiyo's summer home. The bus came to a complete stop in front of yard.

Chiyo/Aido/Kain/Ruka/Seiren/Asuna: _**kicks open the door, jumps out the bus, falls to the floor, and kisses it. **_OH, SWEET GROUND!! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!!

Kaname: _**walks off the bus with Yuki on his back, holding with all her might. **_Yuki we're here.

Yuki: Kaname...

Kaname: Yuki, what's wrong?

Yuki: I... can't... move...

Zero: I'll get her. _**Tries to pull her off**_

Kaname: HEY! YOUR GOING TO RIP OFF MY SHIRT!! STOP!!

Zero: _**let go **_she not going anywhere anyway.

Aido: I got a idea! _**GASP!**_ Yuki! THERE A SPIDER ON YOUR BACK!!

Yuki: _**screams, jump straight up and grasp on to the tree.**_

Zero: GREAT! NOW SHE'S STUCK ON THE TREE!! __

Kaname: Come down Yuki. Your safe.

Inside the house

Ichigo: Wow Chiyo. Your house is huge!

Chiyo: Thank you. Has anyone seen Miss Minamo?

Yukari: Oh! Thanks for remind me.

Chiyo: What do you mean?

Yukari: I forgot to get her out of the luggage compartment and untie her.

Night class: YOU DID WHAT?

Negi: Why would you do something like that?!

Yukari: She want to drive. _**Grabs the keys and leaves**_

Zero: unbelievable.

Tomo: NOW!! WHO'S COOKING?!

Everyone:...

Tomo: No taker huh. I guess I'll decide. _**Points to a random person. **_KANAME!! TONIGHT, YOU SHALL COOK!!

Kaname: WTF!!

Ruka: Who do you think you are! He's a pure blood!! HE SHOULDN'T BE COOKING!!

Tomo: Listen, I don't care if he is even a president of whatever! Everyone in this house...in this CLASS are to be treated equally like everyone else!!

Kaname: She right.

Ruka: KANAME!! YOU TOO?!

Yuki: I'll help you cook Kaname! Let's make curry!

Kaname: Thank you Yuki. This will be my **first time** cook.

Zero: Aw crap. Head for the hills!!

Please review!

Fuku: Part 2 will be up soon

Zero: What the heck is you problem?!

Fuku: What?

Zero: Your making Kaname cook.

Ruka: Yeah, that's not right!

Fuku: So? Do you want too? Cook for more then 30 people.

Zero: Better then getting food poisoning!!

Fuku: Hey! That a good idea

Zero/Ruka: DON'T... YOU... DARE!!

Fuku: Zero, why are you still in that tutu?

Zero: BECAUSE THAT BAKA TOOK MY UNIFORM AND WON'T GIVE THEN BACK!

Ruka: 1) WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BAKA!! 2) I DON'T HAVE YOU STUPID UNIFORM!!

Zero: THEN WHO HAS IT?!

Fuku: Maybe I should couple you two in the story.

Ruka/Zero: DON'T EVEN DARE!!

Fuku: My story!! _**grab the computer and runs away**_

Ruka/Zero: FUKU!! _**chases after her**_

Fuku: ( and people wonder why am I thin, know they know.)


	21. part 2

Fuku: HELLO EVERYONE!! HERE'S PART TWO!!

Chapter 21: Cooking part 2 In the living room

Ruka: THIS IS NOT RIGHT!!

Aido: What do you mean.

Ruka: I mean... Kaname cooking. HE'S COOKING!

Aido: But Yuki is helping him. It won't be that bad, I hope.

Ruka: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN! KANAME IS A PURE BLOOD! A KING! HE IS **NOT **SUPPOST TO BE COOKING! HE'S SUPPOST TO BE RULING.

Voice: Is that what he really wants?

Ruka: _**turns around **_What do you mean by that, Ichigo?

Ichigo: Yes, Kaname is a pure blood. But do you think he wants everyone to bow down to his feet because of it? Kaname only asks us to do stuff, not force us. Yes, he's a king but he's also our friend, and as a friend he has the right to be happy.

Ruka: Your right... he should be happy.

Aido: Don't worry guys, it only cooking curry. How hard can it be?

In the kitchen...

Yuki: DON'T PUT THE CURRY POWER IN THERE!!

Kaname: Oops! Sorry.

Yuki: Don't worry, the rice will just be a little spicy. Here, put a tap of hot sauce in the curry. _**Hands him the sauce. **_

Kaname: Okay. _**Tries to open the top but it was stuck. **_Damn! I can get it open!

Yuki: Here, let me see that. _**Takes the bottle a bang it against the pot**_ (AN: how will that help?)

Kaname: Yuki...the bottle

Yuki: uh oh. The bottle had shatter and the hot sauce went in to the curry.

Kaname: I think it still edible.

Few mins later... Y

uki: Dinner time! Today, Curry!

Asuna: I Love Curry!

Zero: I'll skip

Tomo: YOU WILL SIT DOWN AND EAT LIKE THE REST OF US!!

Zero: Fine I will. Geez.

Yomi: Question... Why is the rice blue?

Kaname: We dyed it. We wanted to try something new. (AN: lier!!)

Yomi: THAN WHY IS THE CURRY RED?!

Kain: Who cares let's eat. Thanks for the food. _**Starts eating. Suddenly he drops the fork... ( AN: yeah fork , not chop sticks) **_What...the...HELL DID YOU PUT IN THIS!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!! MY MOUTH'S ON FIRE!!

Ruka: Kain, get a grip! _**Eat some of the curry. **_WATER!!

Ichigo: MY mouth! It's Blue!!

Shiki: Yours is blue, be happy it not pink like mine.

Chiyo: My mouth! My poor mouth!! The curry is way to spicy!!

Yuki: I think we may have add a little too much hot sauce.

Everyone: YOU THINK?!

Kaname: I'll call for take out.

Yuki: I'll get everyone water.


	22. hike

Fuku: Hay Everybody! I know it's been awhile. Here's chapter 22. (Note: I don't own DDR. I Have the game though.)

Chapter 22: Hike

After dinner, everyone sat in the living room.

Aido/Tomo: This Boring!!

Kain/Yomi: Shut up.

Aido: There's nothing to do!

Tomo: Yeah! There's nothing! We're going to die from boredesum. ( AN: Is that how you spell it?)

Chiyo: Wait! I got a DDR game we can play!

Aido/Tomo: AWSOME!! Asuna: Hook that Sucker up!!

Kaname: It's dark out now. I'm going for a walk. Yuki, would you like to come?

Yuki: Sure!

Setsuna: Make sure you don't get lost.

Osaka: Make sure you watch out for Freddy.

Yuki: Freddy? Who's that?

Tomo: A wild black bear. I heard he caught 6 kids in the woods.

Yuki: What happen to the kids?

Osaka: Don't know we're still looking for them.

Yuki: Wahhhh!

Yomi: THAT'S NOT EVEN TRUE!! THERE IS NO BEAR!!

Tomo: YES THERE IS! IT ON THE NEWS!!

Yomi: ( She watches the NEWS?! That's a first.)

Kaname: _**raps his arms around Yuki from behind. **_Don't worry about it. The bear would be stupid to come around us. Yuki is safe with me. _**Looks at Zero, who had a glare in his eyes.**_

Zero: Whatever, I'm going to bed.

Ruka: AS HELL YOU WOULD! I'M CHALLAGING YOU TO DDR! Unless...YOUR AFRAID!!

Zero: Me, afraid of you. Please! I'm more afraid of an ant compare to you.

Ruka: Then DANCE!

Kaname: Come on Yuki before things get ugly. _**Takes Yuki's hand and leads her out the door. **_

* * *

Please Review

Fuku: I smell...I smell...L.O.V.E! LOVE!!

Kaname: Just update already!

Fuku: Fine! I'll end right here to update my Friends other story!


	23. Freddy?

Fuku: HERE'S Chapter 23!!

Chapter 23: Freddy?

Kaname and Yuki where in the woods walking alone the trail. Trees surrounded them.(They had bug spray.)

Yuki: It's so nice and peaceful out here.

Kaname: Nice to get away from the city and the noise.

Yuki: Kaname look, a river!

Kaname: _**See the river flowing gently down stream. **_I guess it leads to the beach.

Yuki: You want to go up the hill?

Kaname: Sure.

Yuki: Alright. _**Starts walking **_

Few mins later. (half way up the hill)

Kaname: Be careful not to fall.

Yuki: Don't worry, I...

Kaname: Yuki?

Yuki: Fr...fr...

Kaname: Yuki?! What's wrong?!

Yuki: It's Freddy! The Black Bear!!

Kaname: WHAT! _**Looks over Yuki's Shoulder and see a black bear. **_( Crap! Tomo and Osaka wasn't lying! And he's huge!)

B.Bear: ROAR!

Kaname: YUKI! _**Pulls Yuki away from the bear, making them roll down the hill to the bottom**_

B.Bear: ROAR!!

Kaname: He can't get us down here, too steep for him to walk. Yuki are you okay?

Yuki: Yeah, I think so...Ow!

Kaname: What happened?

Yuki: Just a cut on my arm, nothing really bad. I'll clean it up when we reach home.

Kaname: We're about 2-3 miles away from the house. Here let me help you. _**His eyes glows red, takes her bruised arm, and licks the blood. **_

Yuki:_** Blushing **_Hay!!

Kaname: _**Stopped and looked at her with a grin. **_I'm sorry. _**Pulls her closer **_Here. _**Kisses her with his mouth all bloody.**_

Yuki: "Phfft!" (KANAME!!)

Kaname: _**Pulls a little back and looks at her. **_What's wrong?

Yuki: Your mouth is all bloody!

Kaname: But don't you like the taste of it? (AN: Remember, Yuki is a VAMPIRE now!)

Yuki: Well...yeah. No! I mean...

Kaname:Or, do you want...some of mine. _**Starts unbuttoning his collar. **_

Yuki: K-ka-name...

Kaname: _**Pulls Yuki toward his neck. **_I know you need it, so take as much as you need.

Yuki: K-kan-ame... _**Suddenly she felt a sudden pulse within her. **_

Kaname: _**Closes his eyes **_Yuki...


	24. I love you

Fuku: Hi!

Chapter 24: I Love You

In the wood, kaname is sitting on the floor, leaning against a tree. Yuki is sitting in his lap... SUCKING his blood. What will happen next.

Kaname: _**Panting while his blood is being sucked out. **_Yuki...

Yuki: _**Removed her fangs from his throat **_K-kaname...

Kaname: There is nothing to be ashamed of. Your a Vampire now, what you just did was common, and Yuki... _**takes her by the chin **_No matter what I'll still love you.

Yuki: Kaname I... _**Suddenly everything start spin in here head and she past out in his arms.**_

Kaname: _**Put his hand on her head to stop her from falling. **_Sleep well, my Princess.

At the Summer House...

Voice: DAMN IT!!

Zero's ass is being kicked by...Chiyo-chan!

Asuna: You suck at this game.

Ruka: He doesn't stand a chance!

Zero: Oh Please Ruka! I beat your sorry butt 3 time today.

Ruka: YOU WHERE ONLY LUCKY!!

Zero: for 3 time, in a row! Admit it you suck!

Ruka: Grrrr... Why you little...

Kaname walks throght the door carrying Yuki.

Ruka: KANAME! WHAT HAPPENED?! YOU AND YUKI ARE ALL BLOODY!

Kaname: Don't worry about it. She a sleep and she'll be sleeping in my room.


	25. cookies

Fuku: Hey everyone, once again, I don't own DDR, the characters, OR TACO BELL! I wish, but I DON'T! _**Goes to a corner and sits. **_

Zero: What's wrong with her?

Kaname: She hadn't had chocolate in about 2...3 month. Most writers needs to go to there happy place.

Zero: Then why is she talkin about Tacos?!

Chapter 25: Cookies

* * *

In the living room, everyone was sit on the chouch, drink, talking among each other...

Aido: OH HELL NO TOMO!! You cheated!

Tomo: HAHA! I'm kickin you ass!

Chiyo: HEY! Who ate all 32 cookies that I bake!

Kain/Yomi: ( stay quite, what she won't know won't us.)

Chiyo: _**Deep evil voice with dark yura surrounding her**_ DAMN IT!! SOMEONE TOOK IT AND I WANT ANSWERS NOW!!

Kain: Wahhhhh! _**Jumps in Yomi's arms. **_

Yomi: Kain...your...to heavy!

Ok, I lied, it not peaceful. Upstairs... Kaname and Yuki where in there rooms.

Yuki: Please...

Kaname: No

Yuki: Please...

Kaname: No

Yuki: KANAME PLEASE!!

Kaname: Yuki, I will not leave you here...even if your changing your clothes.

Yuki: _**Eye twiching **_Kaname Kuran...

Kaname: Yuki, what are you going to do with that table?

Yuki: Will you leave now?

Kaname: Nope. _**Dissapears and reappeared right behide her**_

Yuki: EEK!!

Kaname: _**Grin. Took the table away**_

Yuki: Fine wheather your in her or not I'm changing!

Kaname: Fine, let me get my camera.

Yuki: KANAME WHEN DID YOU BECOME SUCH A PERV?!

* * *

Fuku: Sorry, this all I can do. It's rainy


	26. mid night hour

Fuku: Hey everybody! I'm going to fast forward the story and make it in the middle of the night.

Chapter 26 : Mid night hour pt 1

* * *

It was already mid night and everyone was a sleep. ( they were exhausted, okay!) Everyone had to share a room for the night. ( Be surprised on who sharing with who.)

Victim... I mean, Room 1

Yuki: Good night Kaname.

Kaname: Good night Yuki. Sweet Dreams.

Sound: Snore!!

Kaname: What the heck was that?

Yuki: That was Miss Yukari Snoring.

Kaname: Geez! At first I thought that was a truck shifting down the high way. AND WE'RE NOT EVEN NEAR THE HIGH WAY!

Yukari: SNORE!! Taco... Bacon... chocolate milk...(Talking in her sleep)

Yuki: I'm glad I'm sharing the bed with you, Kaname.

Kaname: Same here.

(AN: Kaname and Yuki is sharing a bed while Yukari is on the other side of the room on her own bed.)

Room 2

Aido: Unbelievable...unbelievable! Why do I have to share a room while you!

Tomo: Hey, it either me...or Zero!

Aido: I understand why your here, but... WHY IS KAIN AND YOMI HERE!!

Kain: I am not about to leave you here with a poor, defenseless girl.

Tomo: DEFENSELESS?!

Yomi: Just shut up and go to sleep. It's only for to day.

5 mins later, everyone fell asleep, but Tomo.

Tomo: Hey, Aido.

Aido: Uh... what?

Tomo: I can sleep.

Aido: What, you want me to tell ya a story or something.

Tomo: Sure!

Aido: Okay, Once upon a time... The End. _**Falls back to sleep. **_

Tomo: _**Got up out of the sleeping bag **_( In this room they had to use sleeping bags) _**stood above Aido and did a front flip and landed on him. **_

Aido: SON OF A... WHY DID YOU DO THAT!

Tomo: You never told me whether the clown was shot.

Aido: ALL I SAID WAS " ONCE UPON A TIME, THE END!"

Yomi/Kain: WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP!! WHAT THE HECK!

Room 3

Zero: What... the hell. Why of all people, why am I with you.

Ruka: Oh Shut up. I wouldn't say you were my first choice either. Good Night!

Zero: whatever.

Room 1

Yuki was laying in Kaname's arms dreaming.

_In Yuki's Dream, she was standing in a empty are surrounded by nothing but darkness._

_Yuki: Where am I, wasn't I at Chiyo-chan's house? Kaname? KANAME?! It's dark and cold. **See a dark deformed shadowy figure. **Who are you... What are you? S-stay away from. **Suddenly her heart started to be loudly, her body felt too the floor, covering her ears and her eye where shut. **Someone, anyone, help me! Don't let him get me! _

_Voice: Yuki...Yuki wake up_

Yuki open her eyes seeing Kaname looking right at her worried.

Kaname: Yuki, what happened. You were shaking and mumbling in your sleep.

Yuki: Oh, It's nothing to worry about. Really.

Kaname: Yuki..._**he rapped his arms around her and move towards his ear. **_Don't lie, you had a nightmare, didn't you.

Yuki: Yes

Kaname: _**took his hand and covered Yuki's eyes. **_Tell me what happen.

Yuki: It was dark and cold.

Kaname: And...

Yuki: There was...a shadowy...figure...dis...formed...a monster..._** pass out in Kaname's arms.**_

Kaname: I know, and I won't let it hurt you. Sweet Dreams, my Princess.

Room 3

Ruka: Snore! SNOOOOORE!!

Zero: ( I need ear plugs, PLEASE SOME ONE THROW ME SOME EAR PLUGS!!)

Ruka: SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!!

Zero: I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS!!

Ruka: WHAT THE HELL! QUIT SHOUTING!!

Zero: THAT'S IT!! _**Jumps out the window **_

Ruka: WHAT THE HELL?! ZERO!

Room 2

Kain/Yomi: SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!!

Tomo/Aido: _**sends evil glares to the two couple **_It never ends.

Kain/Yomi: SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!!

Tomo: THAT'S IT! _**Pick up a baseball bat **_

Aido: _**Holds Tomo back **_As Much as I want to Tomo, you can't beat the pansies out them.

There was a knock on the door. It was Chiyo-chan and she looked very pissed.

Tomo: What's wrong Chiyo-chan.

Chiyo: It's 2:30 in the morning. Young girls, like me need sleep. I told Room 1 and 3 this. Unless you want me to call the damn SWAT Team or get my flam thrower go... to...SLEEP!! _**stomps out the room and slams the door close.**_

Yomi: _**wakes up**_ Wha... What happened.

Aido/Tomo: _**grabbing hold of each other. **_We just learned that Chiyo-chan is NOT a morning person.

Kain: I wonder if Kaname and the others are alright after the visit with Chiyo-chan.

Room 1

Kaname/Yuki: _**Sitting in the corner with their eye widen. **_That girl...

Room 2

Ruka/ Zero: _**Hiding in the closet. **_Is pure evil at night. LET MORNING COME ALREADY PLEASE!!

Please review

* * *

Zero: FUKU!! YOU MADE ME JUMP OUT A WINDOW!!

Fuku: It was that or sleep with Yuki...and Kaname.

Zero: Fuku...

Fuku: Don't worry. In the up coming chapter you and Ruka will...

Zero: SAY WHAT?! HELL NO!

Fuku: I am the Author. YOU SHALL OBAY!!

Zero: What ever... _**Starts to eat a chocolate bar. **_

Fuku: Is that MY Chocolate?! GIVE ME BACK MY CHOCOLATE!!

Zero: I BOUGHT THIS CHOCOLATE!!

Fuku: Then who Stole My CHOCOLATE?! An author like me must have chocolate.

Yuki: Zero! Give her the chocolate! She going to go Demon on us!

Zero: NEVER!!


	27. Beach beach hot

Fuku: Hi. Sorry it took so long. I type up chapter 26 then it disappear before I had the chacne to save it! Suck huh. 4 pages went bye bye! I hoping I can remember what I type. I remembered the beginning.

Chapter 26: Beach! Beach! HEAT!!

It was morning. A HOT HOT HOT Morning!

Aido: It's Hot...

Tomo: Can't breath

Kain: This is like a microwave in here.

Yuki: It there a beach or a pool near here?

Tomo:_** gasp!**_ There is one near here! Remember Chiyo-chan!

Chiyo: Oh yes! We can go the if you want!

Aido: We do but we can't.

Chiyo: Huh?! Why?

Kain: We're Vampire's We don't go out in the day. Will fry!

Evangeline: No problem. You can take some of my Vampire potion.

Aido: Vampire Potion?

Evangeline: Ya, take a half a tea spoon you can stay in the sun for months.

Kaname: Appeared out of nowhere. Do you mind if we used some?

Evangeline: Go ahead. I have hundreds.

Chiyo: Alright! I'll get the food ready. You guys can get your swim suits ready.

Kaname: Yuki can I talk to you for a minute... upstairs.

Yuki: Oh, alright. **Heads upstairs with Kaname.**

Kaname: **_Turns around and sees Zero Glaring at him_**. (Clueless. He still doesn't know) **_Turns back around and fallow Yuki._**

Upstairs in Kaname and Yuki's room

Yuki: What did you want to talk about Kaname.

Kaname: Yuki, your a vampire now. **_Takes his hand and puts it on her cheek_** Your skin is a little paler than usual.

Yuki: What do you mean.

Kaname: Ever since I had bitten you, over time, you'll start to change. Yuki, your going to have to take the vampire potion.

Yuki: **_Gasp!_** But wait! That means Zero has took take it and the Night class don't even know his one!

Kaname: No. Your different.

Yuki: How am I different.

Kaname: **_Sighs walks to the bed and sits down._** Come sit with me.

Yuki: Okay. _**Sits down**_

Kaname: I bit you Yuki. Hio bite Zero. Even if Zero had received blood for Hio he would not be a noble. But Yuki, your somewhat a noble.

Yuki: What? How's that possible?

Kaname: If you a human and your bite by a pure blood and drink the blood of the one that had bitten you, you'll only become a common vampire. But if your a Vampire, like a pure blood, and your turned into a human that's different, because if the same pure blood or a pure blood from the same family who had turn you in to a human bite you and gives you enough blood you'll turn back in to a pure blood, so to speak. If you receive enough blood then they'll be a level less, like Aristocrat in stead of a pure blood.

Yuki: You said I'm not a common Vampire.

Kaname: Yes, your a noble.

Yuki: So that means... those years, that I can remember I was a... Vampire.

Kaname: Yes.

Yuki: Was it you.

Kaname: What?

Yuki: Was it you who erased my memory?

Kaname:...

Yuki: Kaname.

Kaname: _**Get up from the bed.**_ We should get dress. They'll BE leaving soon. I'll get the Vampire Potion._** Goes out the door.**_

Yuki: **_tears starts rolling down his cheek._** (Why are you hiding thing from me.) Kaname...

Outside their door, Kaname was leaning against the door. He can sense her sadness grows.

Kaname: ( Yuki. Don't cry. Don't...)**_ Goes back in the room and shuts the door._**

Yuki: Kaname? **_Sniff_**

Kaname: **_Walks toward Yuki and kisses her._** I'm sorry I want to tell you but I thought you might hate me, hate them.

Yuki: Them?

Kaname: Just don't cry, Please. **_Kisses her but it was deeper._**

Yuki: Kaname...

Kaname: **_Pulls away and moves to her ear _**Bite me, Yuki.

Please Reveiw

Fuku: See ya next time.


	28. Plan it out

Fuku: Hi! It's been a while. Remember: Zero and the others still don't know that Yuki is a Vampire! I'll save that for last.

Chapter 28: Plan it out

At the the beach, everything...

Tomo: AIDO!G GIVE BACK MY COOKIE!!

Was not peaceful.

Aido: No! My COOKIE!!

Yomi: Hey! I going to get some drinks, anybody want any?

Negi: Apple Juice please

Yukari: Beer please.

Nyamo: Don't ask for that.

Aido: Blood please.

Nyamo: SAME GOES FOR YOU TOO!

Aido: Fine, Grape Juice.

Osaka: Oh! I want orange juice please! _**Shouting from the sea shore in her rubber tube. **_

Yomi: That's it? Okay, I'll be right back. _**Leaves **_

Few minutes Later...

Yomi: Alright! I am back! Now, who ordered the orange juice.

Osaka: _**Far away from shore. **_Over here Yomi!

Yomi: _**Turns around. **_WHAT IN THE WORLD?! SWIM BACK OVER HERE BEFORE THE CURRENT TAKES YOU AWAY!

Osaka: Can swim, remember?

Yomi: Oh boy.

Kain: Don't worry, I'll get her.

Osaka: Help me...HELP ME!

Kain: Yeah yeah I am coming.

Over where the teachers are...

Yukari: Hey... you know the day class goes to class in the day and the night class goes to class in the night, right?

Nyamo: Yeah, so?

Yukari: Then I can sleep in right?

Nyamo: Not really. You still have class planning period for teachers.

Negi: Thats right. You have to plan what your class is going to do.

Yukari: Oh please, just give the brats a couple of worksheets and they'll be fine, or turn it in to a study hall or a free period.

Nyamo: Uh, no!

Yukari: Why?!

Negi: Because, the class won't learn anything!

Yukari: Not my problem.

Nyamo/Negi: YES IT IS! YOU'RE THE TEACHER!!

Negi: And besides the final exam is coming up in 9 weeks!!

Yukari: So.

Nyamo: So...The class team that does the poorest gets shuffled and the teachers gets FIRED!!

Yukari: WHAT?!

Negi: And if I am correct, your on our group.

Nyamo: WHAT?!

Negi: You didn't know that?

Nyamo: No, I didn't!

Yukari: Wh-wh-why this? WHY NOW?!

Over where Kaname and Yuki are...alone.

Yuki: I'm telling you it's true!

Kaname: Yuki, I don't think so. I mean Zero and... Ruka? There like cat and dogs that hate each other for life!

Yuki: Ah... but thats what they want us to think or they don't know how to express their feelings of each other.

Kaname: Even what you say is true, I doubt it that they'll admit it to each other.

Yuki: That's why I have a plan.

Over where Zero and Ruka are...

Ruka: Hey Zero!

Zero: _**Woke up from a day dream and almost fell out of his chair. **_What do you want?

Ruka: You know Kaname-sama and Yuki, are hangout a lot together lately.

Zero:...

Ruka: Even though, they don't really have alone time together.

Zero: So.

Ruka: I was thinking about help them on getting that alone time. You know, set up a date. Can you help me?

Zero: In your dreams.

Ruka: Okay! _**Closes eyes **_I am imaging that your helping me and in the end you and Kaname-sama are friends. Okay... scary but sweet.

Zero: Anyway I am not helping you. Are you jealous of Yuki hanging around Kaname? You where before.

Ruka: That was before, I'm over that now.

Zero: Really...

Ruka: Really so please help me!

Zero: Fine fine.

Ruka: I was planning a date a t La Perafet Moina

( AN: If this is a real place I don't know it! I was a random guess!)

Zero: Is that a expensive place?

Ruka: Don't worry I'll pay for it.

Zero: I heard the soup was 20,000 yen.

Ruka: Let try a different place. How about La Plaza Moe on the 14th .

( AN: If this is a real place I don't know it! I was a random guess!)

Zero: I guess that would do.

Back where Yuki and Kaname are...

Kaname: La Plaza Moe?

Yuki: Yes! That the prefect place for them!

Kaname: Okay then, I'll go ahead and make a reservation for the on the 14th .

Yuki: That's two days from now right? Okay that should be enough time to get ready.

Fuku: What will happen next? MUHAHAHAHAHA! Chaos of course! Please review.


	29. Notes

Fuku: Here's another chapter!

Chapter 29: Date with chaos

* * *

Two day later, in Ruka's room

Ruka: To night the night. Zero better show up or I'll...whats this note. _**Pick up a note on her dresser.**_

"Ruka meet me at the restaurant dress to go out." WHAT THE...

In Zero's room

Zero: HELL?! Ruka is asking me out?! ME?!

In Yuki's room

Yuki: HEH?! Kaname is asking me out on the same day of Zero's and Ruka's date?!

In Kaname's room:

Kaname: Yuki...is asking me on a date? HAYY!! _**Starts dancing around with the piece of paper. **_

Ichigo: _**Knocks on the door the opens **_Kaname-sama, I...

Kaname: _**Stop dancing and stands up straight **_Yes?

Ichigo: Oh, Never mind I see your busy, I leave.

Kaname: Ichigo.

Ichigo: Yes?

Kaname: Let's NEVER speak off this to anyone, Okay?

Ichigo: Don't worry I won't._** Leaves**_

Kaname: Yuki... My one and only.

At School...

Head chairman was sitting at the deck stamping a ton of paper work.

Chairman: DAMN IT! I have to stamp all these paper works every five seconds!! You could help out you know!

Agoi:(AN: Is that how you spell Zero's master name?)**_Sitting on a chair_** No. Your the Chairman.

Chairman: But I have a ton of them! Look! I have so much it leads out to the hallway!

Agoi: Why are you stamping them away?

Chairmain: To let Evangline out of school grounds I have to stamp them every FIVE SECONDS or I have to finish the pile.

Agoi: If I help you finish, can we go to the summer house?

Chairman: Sure! Whatever! Just HELP!

Agoi:**_Gets up and walks to a stack off papers_** Makes me wonder what she did to make up have to do this.

Chairman: She is a mage/Vampire. She killed over thousands of people, only the once who...challange her...to...a fight- AGOI PUT DOWN THAT GUN!! YOU WILL NOT KILL ONE OF MY SUDENTS!! WHAT SHE DID WAS A HUNDREDS OF YEARS AGO!

Agoi: Hundreds? And she's still in school?

Chairman: A mage put a spell on her so she is really no harm. Until the full moon that is. That the only time she gets her powers back.

Agoi: Be still a hundred?

Chairman: Hay! Look at you, and your not complaining about your age.

Agoi: why you... **_Whacks him in the head._**

Chairman: Hehehe! But really isn't it about time your found someone?

Agoi: I don't worry about stuff like that in life.

Please review!


	30. Stake with a dash of trouble on the side

Fuku: Hi! Here's chapter 30! YEAH WE HIT THIRTY!

Kaname: And what's so good about that?

Fuku: 20 more chapter till it hits 50!

Zero: Care you make 20 more chapters for this story?

Fuku: Maybe...

Chiyo: You can do it Fuku-san! I know you can!

Fuku: Thank Chiyo! _**Whippers in her ear.**_ Here's the keys to Kaname and Zero's room go look for their dairy.

Chiyo: Okay! _**Runs off. **_

Kaname/Zero: What evil thing did you just tell to do.

Fuku: Nothing bad, she's just getting a book for me.

* * *

Chapter 30: Stake with a dash of trouble on the side.

It was 10:30 Yuki was heading to the restaurant until she passed a small store that sold good luck charms. (AN: It in the city) She had on a long black dress, sleeveless, and show the curves of her body.

Yuki: _I'll buy a gift for Kaname sampai. After all he's my first date. Must no get to excited. Must not scream... _HEY!! MY VERY FIRST DATE!! WIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Everyone around her stopped and stare.

Yuki: Opps! Sorry!

Over where Kaname was, Kaname was dress in a long sleeve midnight blue gentleman's shirt. ( Hey, if looks could kill, I would be dead from over heatage, because he is do HOT!) He had red roses in one hand and a present in the other.

Kaname: _HEY! My very first date! Okay, got to act clam around Yuki. If I remember this is her first date too. __**Take a deep breath. **_Okay, what the restaurant name again? Crap...

Over where Zero was, he was also dress in a gentleman's shirt, but a white one. (AN: AND HE IS UNARMED! YES, UN...ARMED! No gun on him!) With roses in on hand.

Zero: _Okay, it 10:30 she should be here by know. __**Walk through the front door. **_

Manager: Hello, Welcome to our restaurant! Are you waiting for someone?

Zero: Yes, her name is Ruka.

Manager: Let me look in my book. What is you name?

Zero: Zero K.

Manager: Ah yes! She's waiting for you. Please fallow me.

Zero fallow the manager to a table.

Manager: Here you go.

Zero: Hey Ru... WHAT THE HELL THAT AIN'T RUKA!

Manager: Yes it is. Ruka Holtic.

Zero: Wrong Ruka! That an old lady.

Old Lady: I'm not old! I'm 202 yrs old and still kicking!

Manager: You know here last name?

Zero: It Ruka Souen.

Manager: Here she is...

Zero: Finally!

Manager: Actually, here they are.

Zero: Say what...

Manager: There's over 30 Ruka Souen booked to night. Here's a listed.

Zero: So of a...

Manager: Good luck finding her.

Zero: _**looks around only sees table full of people far as the eye a can see. **_Why did she have to leave early from the house. We could have left together. DAMNIT!!

Where Kaname was...

Kaname: Okay I'm officially lost, excuse me where am I?

Person: Your in India my friend.

Kaname: Crap.

Where Yuki was...

Yuki: _**Inside a store **_I think he would like this one. No this one! No wait, he'll surely like this one!

Casher: Ma'am, please pick one before we all die from age.

Yuki: I can't there is so many to chose from and there all pretty!

Casher: Here, to speed things up I'll give you a deal. Buy one get one free. Anyone you want.

Yuki: Okay, I want this one and this one.

Casher: Finally!

Yuki: No wait. This one and this one. No wait-

Casher: FOR THE LOVE- PICK ONE ALREADY!

Where Zero was...

Zero: Look I have to go, okay. I'm looking for someone. AND IT'S NOT YOU!

Old old old man: What did you say sonny? You have the hiccups?

Zero: No I said I was looking for someone!

Old man: Your a hobo?

Zero: I said I was looking for someone, damn it!!

Old man: Oh, your looking for your rash? Did you check your butt?

Zero: AGGGGHHHHHH!

Where Kaname was...

Kaname: Uh...I'm not in Japan anymore am I.

Person: Of course not. Your in Russia. I a waxing solon.

Kaname: What?!

Person: Anyway, you work here right? Can you wax my back.

Kaname: YUKI! HEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPP!!

Where Yuki was...

Yuki: Did someone call me? Oh well. Anyway I want this one, no. This one, no wait. This one!

Casher: OF THE LOVE OF HUMANITY!! BUY ONE AND GET 45 FREE PLUS 34 dollars!

Finally, where Ruka was...

Ruka: Ah... this is the life. Get my nails done before the big date. Who can pass this love opportunity to get pampered!

Lady: Would you like to get your hair done.

Ruka: Yes please! The mosts latest fashionable style please.

Please Review

* * *

Fuku: Okay, I am sooooo sorry to all you Kaname and Zero Fans. (Big time for the Kaname Fans) The idea for that moment had suddenly came in to my head, okay. I WASN"T PLANNED! I TOOK ME AWHILE TO FINISH KANAME'S PART BECAUSE I COULDN'T STOP LAUGH EVERYTIME I THOUGH OF IT! And don't worry, Ruka will get her turn. I promise you that. MUAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and Kaname is taking a trip around the world. (DON'T ASK HOW BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW!!magic maybe? )


	31. Running out of time

Fuku: Hi everyone! Fuku meow meow here! I am going to try and change my name in to Fuku mew mew. Anyway, I have a surprise! Chiyo-chan! The books please.

Chiyo: Here up go.

Kaname/Zero: what are you up to.

Fuku: Don't you recognize them?

Zero: _**widens eyes **_What the... My DAIRY!!

Kaname: What are you doing with our stuff?!

Fuku: If you behave I won't read it out loud. Deal?

Kaname: Deal.

Zero: Whatever.

Fuku: Come to think of it, I want to read it out loud. _**opens book**_ I mean in Zero's book it says, you went through Yuki's room and...

Zero: HEY!!

Yuki: YOU WENT IN MY ROOM AND DID WHAT?!

Fuku: Anyway..._**closes book **_Let's get on with the story, Okay?

* * *

Chapter 31: Running out of time.

* * *

It 11:00 pm, Yuki was just coming out the store.

Yuki: _**Turns around**_ Thank you for the get deal! That buy 1 and get 80 free plus a convertible next month is great way to sell your jewelry! _**Walks away**_

Store owner: Yeah but I lose a whole lot.

Yuki: _Now what time is it. 11:05...11:05?! The Restaurant closes in less than an hour! _CRAP! KANAME MUST BE THERE ALREADY!! _**Starts running **_

--Where Kaname was...--

Kaname: Wait I know this place! I am two blocks away from the Restaurant. What time is it...11:30?! CRAP I'M LATE!!

Man: Pocket watches! Pocket watches for sale! Hey! Do you want one?

Kaname: No thank.

Woman: Then how about a nice sweater. 25.00!

Kaname: Ma'am, It's 75 dergees. No thanks.

--With Ruka--

Ruka: Hurry up! I'm running late here!!

Lady: All done with your hair, here a mirror.

Ruka: _**Looks in the mirror **_WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!

Lady: You asked for the latest style.

Ruka: My hair is blonde with purple highlights!!

Lady: Do you wait me to fix it?

Ruka: No, I'm late! I don't have the time for that! Your going to fix it tomorrow though right?

Lady: Oh I'll be here! Have a nice day! Bye bye!

--with Zero--

Zero: WHERE ARE YOU RUKA!!

Old lady: Aright here, don't need to shout!

Zero: Ma'am I wasn't...

Old lady: Don't Ma'am me! _**Kicks him in the knee **_

Zero: Agghhh!! _**Hops on one foot holding the other leg. **_

Old lady: Now, go get me a glass of water!

Zero: You know what! I am outta here! I doubt it that Ruka is even here!_**walks away**_ ( AN: YOU THINK?!)

Old lady: And don't for get to come back with my false teeth! I need them to eat with!

Manger: Okay everyone! The Restaurant is closing please hurry and eat.

Zero was already walking out the front door with his head hang low.

Zero: _This was a waste of my time. Why the hell did I come anyway? This is me and Ruka! We hate each other! Well... in this case, she hates me. _

Voice: Zero!

Zero: _**looked up **_Ruka?

Ruka: Sorry I am late. I came here earlier. I saw that you wast there yet so I went across the street to get my nails and hair done before dinner. But, as you can see, the lady who did my hair had messed it up. She...

Zero: Blonde fits you.

Ruka: Say what?

Zero: Blonde fit you in a way. Not a light light blonde, but mostly a dirty blonde and the purple fits with your dress.

Ruka: Zero, when did you become a hair expert?

Zero: Whatever you say. Anyway let find something to eat. The restaurants closed.

Ruka: What? You didn't eat anything?

Zero: Nope.

Ruka: Why?

Zero: I'll tell ya all about it. _**Walks up the street with Ruka**_

-- With Yuki--

Yuki was almost there to the restaurant. When she turn the corner she was the build closed.

Yuki: Uh no! _**Falls to her knees. **_I am too late! All because I was in that stupid store! I bet Kaname was waiting for hours. _**Tears started to fall from her eyes **_

Voice: Guess again.

Yuki: _**Turned around. **_Kaname?! What are you...

Kaname: _**Bend down taking Yuki's hand and gently pull her back up so she was standing. **_Let's say I was taking a trip around the world. It seem the restaurant is closed for the night. Let's take a walk in the park.

Yuki: Sure! Oh before I forget! Here! This is for you! _**It was a small box rapped in dark blue paper and a golden ribbon. **_

Kaname opened it, inside was a golden men's neck with a diamond shaped like a tear drop. Half of the diamond was red, the other half blue.

Yuki: I got one too! It's the female version though but still the same thing.

Kaname: This looks like the family necklaces.

Yuki: Family necklaces?

Kaname: Yeah, everyone in the Kuran has one, or use to have since we're the last one.

Yuki: Where's yours?

Kaname: I don't know. Someone who was working with my Uncle Rido had stoled it. Also they stole my mom and Dad's necklaces when they died.

Yuki: Oh...Do worry! If we ever meet them, will get it back! I PROMISE!

Kaname: Yuki you...

Yuki: Let's get going Kaname. We can't stay out to long. _**Walks ahead of him **_

Kaname: _They did just stole my necklaces, they stole yours too._

* * *

Please review

* * *

Fuku: Hmmm...uh? Done with this chapter already? Fine, fine I'll type the next one up. I was reading this book and it was getting so intersting!

Chiyo: **looks over Fuku's shoulder. **Isn't that Kaname's book?

Fuku: Yep! How to read minds, for dummies! (I don't own)

Kaname: THAT"S NOT MINE!!

Fuku/Chiyo: It has you name on it in the inside cover.

Zero: So that how he does it.

Kaname: IT' S NOT MINE!!

Fuku: Hehehehe, Please review. **_Hides marker behind back_ **

* * *


	32. Moon light night

Fuku: Here! I HAVE A REQUEST FOR EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS!! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE IN THE FANFIC?! JUST SEND IN A REVEIW SAYING YES I LIKE TO BE IN IT! I WILL BE MAKING A LIST!! DON'T WORRY! NOTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN TO YOUR CHARACTER! THEY WILL NOT DIE! IF EVERYTHING GOES WELL YOU WILL SEE YOU CHARACTERS WITHIN THE NEXT TWO TO THREE CHAPTERS!** WE NEED PEOPLE**!! More info at the end of the page.

* * *

Chapter 32: Moon light night

In the park, Yuki And Kaname where sitting on a park bench. Yuki in Kaname's lap while Kaname was bitting down on her neck.

Yuki: I...can believe... you...forgot to...take you blood tables...with you.

Kaname: _**Removed his fangs from her neck. **_I've been taking Aido's or Ichigo's tables. _**Wipes his mouth **_It's been a while since I had something to drink. Especially real blood, from you.

Yuki: Are you done?

Kaname: **Bends down and kiss the bite mark on the neck. **

Yuki: Kaname! THAT TICKLES!!HAHAHA QUIT IT!

Kaname: Hmmm...no- _**Holds he's head up **_Who's there up!

Yuki: Kaname? _**Looks around **_I don't see anyone.

Suddenly there was a deep evil laugh that was hear through out whole park.

Voice: Your the same as always. Never letting your guard down.

Kaname: I'll ask you the last time, who are you.

Voice: That's hurts you know. After all we've been through you forgotten about me.

Suddenly, there was a chilling atomsphere.

Kaname: What do you want.

Voice: You have something I want, and I have something you want.

Kaname: Which is?

Voice: Your family's necklace. Sad to say, I not going to give up though so who about just hand me the missing puzzles and I'll be on my way.

Kaname: I your damn dreams.

Voice: Heh... and they dream is about to become a reality...

Yuki: Kaname, look! THE GROUND!

Come up from the ground where Zombies of human and vampires.

Voice: Say, hello to my undead army!

One of the zombies grabbed whole of Yuki's leg.

Yuki: GET OFF OF ME!! _**Started kicking him off**_

Another voice: Kuran-sama! Yuki-sama! DUCK!

Both of them ducked, suddenly the was a burst of flames. When they got up, all the Zombies where fried.

Voice: This isn't over Kaname...

Kaname: Thank you Kain.

Yuki: Who was that?

Kaname: I have a guess, but it a crazy one.

Kain: What did he want.

Kaname: The rest of the puzzle pieces.

Yuki: Puzzle Pieces?

Kaname: I'll tell you later. Anyway, what are you doing way out here.

Kain: They're here.

Yuki: Huh? HUH?!

Over at the house...

Yukari: _**drinking sake**_ So... Your say you, Headmaster, use to be a vampire knight hunt?

Headmaster: _**drinking sake**_ Yep! Hell, I was the best one out there!

Toga: (AN: That his name!Alright! Got it right this time!) Oh please. Your good as a monkey compared to me!

Headmaster: Pftt! A monkey is better handling a gun and sword anyway, compare to you.

Toga: What did you say?!

Nyamo: Ahhh... don't listen to them. They don't know good work even if its looking at them straight in the eye!

Toga: DAMN RIGHT!

Headmaster/Yukari: And that coming from to people who are single.

Toga/Nyamo: OH SHUT UP! THAT HAS NOTHING TO WITH WHAT WERE TALKING ABOUT!

Over at the corner of the room.

Aido: Look at them! There drinking as if there is no tomorrow

Osaka: Are you a teacher Negi?

Negi: Yeah.

Osaka: Why don't you join them?

Asuna/Setsuna: He's way under age.

Osaka: What?

Negi: I'm only 9 years old Osaka.

Osaka: WHAT THE HECK?! A GRADE SCHOOLER IS MY TEACHER!!

Yomi: Wouldn't he be in 4 or 5 grade then?

Asuna: He gradiuated REAL early.

Shiki: Anyway, as long he isn't drinking with them he'll be okay.

Ichigo: I mostly worry about how much alcohol they're consuming. Look, Headmaster already started on his 9th one!

Voice: And that would be his last one for the night.

Chiyo: It's Kaname!

Yuki: What's going on here?

Evangeline: (AN: It been awhile) You father, and the Vampire hunter has drunken almost every alcohol in the house! And don't ask what they did to the rubbing alcohol.

Yukari: _**drunk**_ HEY! WHAT ARE YOU KIDS TALKING ABOUT OVER THERE! BREAKOUT OUT THE DRINKS AND THE FIRE WORKS! LET'S PARTY TILL WE'RE SOBOR!!

Everyone: What the hell?

* * *

Fuku: That's the end of that chapter! Now I need people to take part in this, okay? If I don't get enough people I'll use my back up Idea for the ending. Oh, one more thing. If you agree to take part I need to know who is your favorite character in this story. NONE OF YOU WILL DIE IN THE STORY SO DON'T WORRY!

Please! Need more reviews

Yuki: see you next chapter!!


	33. Nightwish

Fuku: I'm sorry! Please forgive me! It be months I've updated!! Here's a chapter for ya!

Chapter: 33 Nightwish

* * *

Note- I named this chapter after a band. Don't mean there will be sing/song writing in here. (that's for later)

The sun slowly set as the sea water changed from blue to an orangey color. The deserted beach…

Yukari: YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!

(Fuku: okay, I lied. THEY'RE THERE!! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!?)

Chiyo: ! Please be quite! There are people who are sleeping at this time.

Yukari: SO WHAT! WERE HERE TO PARTY AND THAT WHAT WERE GOING TO DO! AIDO, LIGHT UP SOME FIRE WORKS!!

Aido: Yeah yeah, keep you pants on.

Ichigo: I wonder…

Kain: What is it Ichigo.

Ichigo: Has she been arrested? I mean, with a personality like that, you would think she's…

Yukari: _**Appears right behind them **_you would think I'm what?

Kain/Ichigo/Aido: (OMG!! Where did she come from?!!)

Yukari: _**Dark aura forms around her **_you have a problem the way I act?

Aido: N-no, no one say that. We just said…

Yukari: Well!

Aido: _**So frighten that he looked like he was going to past out. **_Well you see…

Ichigo: For a teacher, you're really laid back and awesome to be around with.

Yukari: Huh?

Ichigo: We like teacher who don't stab us in the back to get our homework in. With that being said thank you.

Yukari: Awww… That's sweet of you guys. For that, you guys can write a 500 word essay on life.

Kain: Thank you- WHAT?!! _**Turns around and sees Yomi, laugh off to the side**_. (Wahhhhhhh! You knew about this didn't you?!)

Chiyo: Mrs. Yukari…that's not really a good thing to give them.

Yukari: Of course it is Chiyo-chan! Think of it as bonuses on a pay check except, the only differences are that the work is for nothing.

Chiyo: Then why give it out?

Yukari: Uhhhh…I don't know. For the Hell of it, I guess.

Aido: _**Turns around**_Kaname-sama…

Kaname: _**Admiring a butterfly that was flying pass him. **_Leave me out of this Aido.

Aido: _**Teary eyes. **_(Damn it all)

Tomo: _**Pops out of nowhere. **_HEY PEOPLE!! It no time to be all gloomy.

Osaka: That's right! Bring out the sake!

Yuki: NO! NO MORE SAKE!!!

Teachers(not Negi): Awww….come on!

Negi: She's right you know. Too much alcohol can kill you.

Chiyo: And mess up you brain.

Yukari/Headmaster: You say that now but just wait. I can see you and Chiyo-chan together, years from know all drunk and busy…

Asuna/Yuki: COMBO ATTACK! 1000 YEARS OF PAIN KICK!!!!

Yukari/Headmaster: _**Flying in the air from the attack**_ IT'S TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!

Chiyo/Negi: _**Standing still, looking like a stone. **_

Setsuna: Did listen to them when there drunk.

Ku fei: Ya, there good hearted but when drunk, there idots.

Yuki: Anyway, we should get started while the suns down.

Osaka: Hey Yuki, your hair is…

Yukari: YEAH!! GET THE PARTY STARTED!!

Osaka: ACK!! WHEN DID SHE COME BACK?!!

Yukari: Heheh…you can never kick me from a party. I AM THE PARTY! MUAHGAHAHAAHGAAHH!!

(Fuku: muahgahahahahahaahgaahh? WTF?!)

Osaka: Anyway, Yuki, your hair longer.

Zero: _**Looks at Yuki. **_(She right, her hair is longer, then before. It's usually neck length now it down to her back.)

Yuki: I guess it the new shampoo I've been using! Ahaha!

Zero: _**continues to stare at her. **_

Voice: What's wrong Kiyu?

Zero: _**Turns around and sees Kaname. **_Kaname…Do you have anything to do with this?

Kaname: Now now, every time something out of the ordinary happens you blame me. Can you just once not point the finger at me. It's not like I did anything **wrong. **

Zero: _**continues to glare at him. **_Your right, something is our of the ordinary. You attend to spend more time with yuki then before. Who knows what your up to and I attend to find out what.

Kaname: _**Send a glare right back at him. **_

Zero: _**Glares back at him**_

(Fuku: It's a staring contest!!

Yuki: HEY! You guy! Look! The sky!!

Kaname/Zero: _**Looked up in the sky. It was a meter shower. **_

Asuna: AWSOME!!

Yuki: EVERYONE! MAKE A WISH!!

Everyone in the night class stood one the beach and look in to the sky.

Yuki: Kaname!

Kaname: _**looks down and sees Yuki. **_Yes?

Yuki: So what did you wish for?

Kaname: _**Smiled at her. **_It a sercret. What did you wish for?

Yuki: **Grinned **It's a secret too.

Kaname: _**Stare back at the sky that was filled with meter showers**_ (All I wish for is a happy end, for us.)

* * *

Fuku: That the end of chapter one. Don't worry, the fight sence are coming. I PROMISE THOSE TWO AUTHORS I WOULD PUT THEM IN AND DAMNIT! I WILL DO IT!

Yuki: And she will too. Any promise she gives she keeps.

Zero: but it may take her a while.

Fuku: _**Puts Zero in a choke hold. **_What was that?!!

Zero: _**Face turns blue. **_GAH!

Evangeline: Please review before this bloody kid dies. We need him.

Fuku: Don't worry, Eva-chan, your in the next chapter.

Evangeline: Bloody Hell.


	34. Extra! sorry I'm late on updating!

Fuku: Hi people! Fuku here! Lonng time no see! Anyway, sorry for not updating. It's been awhile. I'll try to update sometime this weekend. *give out cookies and ice cream* You can grab some snacks while you what. ^_^

For now… a short short moment with them.

* * *

~ Sleeping in~

It was 9 in the morning everyone was up getting breakfast…except Zero.

Chiyo: Where's Zero?

Yuki: I think he's still sleeping.

Voice: I'll wake him up.

Everyone turned around and sees Osaka and Aido holding a fry pan.

Aido: THE WAKE UP CREW IS HERE.

Tomo: I wouldn't do that if I was you.

Aido: HA! I FEAR NOTHING!!!

Osaka: Let's go! *Heads up stairs with Aido*

-2 minutes later-

Aido/Osaka: AAAAGGGHHHH!!!!! * They dashs down the stair with Zero behind them with a gun*

Zero: *behind them* YOU GUYS ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?!! DEAD!!!!

Yuki/Tomo/Chiyo: We told you.

Kaname: *walks into the room sleeply* What…happwed? What's with the noise?

Yuki: Oh! Good morning Kaname. Aido and Osaka woke up Zero.

Kaname: Idiots….Don't they know not to bug him when he's sleeping?

Yuki: Guess not….

Osaka: Well…Since Zero and Aido is busy…

Aido: *scream* ZERO GOT ME!!! HELP!!!

Osaka: I might as well wake up .

Everyone: Oh boy….

Aido: HELP ME!!!!!

~End~

* * *

Fuku: TADA!!! That's the short story chapter! I'll contiune the story soon as I can! (give me a day or so)

Zero: Oh yeah? You ususally take a year to update.

Fuku: SHUT UP OR…or… NO-COOKIE-FOR-YOU!!!

Zero: I don't need a cookie…

Fuku: THEN NO DMC!!! (do not own)

Zero: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I NEED MY DMC GAME!!!

Fuku: HAHAHAHA!!! I control your fate!!!! *holds game away from him* Bow DOWN TO ME!!!

Yuki/Kaname: Please review!

PS: NEWS FLASH!!!

I WAS THINK OF ADDING DEVIL MAY CRY TO THE STORY. TO MAKE IT MORE AWSOME...WHAT DO YOU THINK? (Review and let me know please.)


	35. EXTRA Hopefully the last one

Extra: OMG I'M EXTRA EXTRA LATE! SO SORRY!

I'M so sorry! Is been awhile that I have posted the latest chapter but I promise… the next chapter and maybe a few more will be posted no later then 5:00 pm or maybe even earlier. ((note its 12:00 where I live.))

Fuku Meow Meow

P.S.

COOKIES AND CUPCAKES FOR ALLLLLLLLLLL! *tosses*

Zero: is this a bribe for them to come bac-

Fuku: *shoves cupcake in his mouth* Goooood times.

Osaka/Tomo: were BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK


	36. MCR part 1

Fuku: Hi peoples! I had to reread the last chapter to figure out where I last left off… and I can't remember what I wanted to do next… but it had something to do with Evangeline. So I'm gonna wing it.

Evangeline: *was drinking tea then suddenly spits it out* If you DARE do something to me that will embarrass me… So help me Fuku, I'LL-

Fuku: *smiles* anyway heres the next Chapter…

Evangeline: WHAT DID YOU DO WOMAN?

* * *

Chapter (lost count): MCR (part 1)

The sun slowly rose over the sea turn night in to day. Tomo was the first to wake up out of the bunch. She made her way down stairs and decided to get the morning news paper. (For the comics of course)

Tomo: *yawned* So… what's good in the daily comic today. *she opens the news paper and goes in the refrigerator to get a milk to make cereal. She looks back at the news paper and her eyes widen.* Oh…MY….CHEESECAKE-OF-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

With Tomo loud screaming everyone rushed down the stairs.

Setsuna/Asuna: What's going on?

Aido: *rubs his eyes* Really?... this early in the morning?

Chiyo: *walks over to Tomo sleepy* eh?...

Tomo: *gave Chiyo the paper happily* Looky Looky!

Chiyo: *looks at the paper* OH NO! Our school burned down… It said that since out school burned down out summer vacation is extended till next month till repairs or done.

Asuna: Yahoo! Longer vacation! YES!

Yukari: Yahoo! Break for me!

Tomo: But that's not what I was screaming about though.

Everyone: *Slowly turn there heads towards Tomo* Wha…

Kaname: Then why were you screaming?

Tomo: *points to the upper part of the paper* See… My Chemical Romance is coming to town. I didn't even notice the school burning down part till now. *she laugh*

Yomi/ Chiyo: How CAN YOU NOT NOTICE?

Tomo: I was grabbing some milk and I looked at the news paper and the first thing I saw was My Chemical Romance is in town.

Yomi/ Chiyo: *hold up news paper* THERES A HUGE PICTURE OF OUR SCHOOL!

Tomo: I'm a big fan of them. OH YEAH!

Yomi: A big enough fan to not notice your own school in the news paper being burn to a crisp.

Kagura: I'm a fan myself.

Tomo: Really? What's your favorite song? Mine's Na na na na

Kagura: Mine's Dead! But Na na na na's music video is awesome!

Tomo: I know right!

Tomo / Kagura: *turns to the teachers* PLEASE CAN WE GO? * Puppy dog eyes*

Ichigo: I won't mind going to a concert.

(Fuku: Oh dear…)

Nyamo: I guess we can go…

Tomo / Kagura: with the appropriate attire. *There eyes shined with and evil smile*

Ichigo: What do you mean?

Kain: This isn't your average concert. In other words you can't just show up in a tuxedo like we usually do when we have our parties.

Ichigo / Kaname: We can't? *they stared*

Kain: Well you can but you stick out lick a sore thumb and that's not the BEST way to dress at a rock concert.

Tomo: You been to rock concerts Kain?

Kain: Affair share of them yeah.

Kagura: Good! You'll take the guys shopping and will take the females.

Tomo: Meet back home at 6!

* * *

Fuku: here's part one! Part 2 is soon to come!

Zero: in a year…

Fuku: LIES! ALL LIES!

Evangeline: Where am I in here?

Fuku: Oh don't worry lil Eva… you will soon shine.

Evangeline: Did you just call me-

Yuki: Review please… its gonna get ugly soon.

Fuku: btw… I was realllllllllly LIKE MCR now. So you might see them now and then… I'm just throwing that out there just to let you guys know


End file.
